Facebook Avengers
by Machiruda Wakaoji
Summary: Facebook, un grand classique des délires fanfictionnels... Voilà une version Avengers et, bien entendu, c'est n'importe quoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, toutes._

 _Je sais que le concept ''Tel fandom sur Facebook'' n'est pas nouveau, mais j'avais envie d'apporter ma petit pierre à l'édifice, alors... voilà._

 _Ca prends en compte aussi bien les films que les séries animées, alors ne vous étonnez pas si certains détails sont différents. On pourrait dire que ça se passe après CA: The Winter Soldier, mais il n'y a pas de timeline précise._

 _Bref, enjoy, comme disent nos voisins anglo-saxons._

* * *

 **The Winter Soldier** a fait une demande d'amis à **Steve Rogers**

 **Steve Rogers** a refusé la demande d'amis de **The Winter Soldier**

 **The Winter Soldier** a fait une demande d'amis à **Steve Rogers**

 **Steve Rogers** a refusé la demande d'amis de **The Winter Soldier**

 **The Winter Soldier** a fait une demande d'amis à **Steve Rogers**

 **Steve Rogers** a refusé la demande d'amis de **The Winter Soldier**

 **The Winter Soldier** a changé son nom en **Bucky Barnes**

 **Bucky Barnes** a fait une demande d'amis à **Steve Rogers**

 **Bucky Barnes** et **Steve Rogers** sont maintenant amis

 **Bucky Barnes :** Il t'en faut peu.

( _Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson et 17 autres personnes aiment ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Phil Coulson** a changé son statut en ''Je suis vivant. Je vous ai manqué ?''

 **Steve Rogers :** Vous êtes en vie ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

 **Phil Coulson** **:** Et bien en fait j'étais grièvement blessé et j'ai basculé dans un état comateux dont j'avais des chances infimes de me réveiller et le S.H.I.E.L.D. m'a déclaré mort. Mais je m'en suis sorti.

 **Steve Rogers :** Vous êtes rudement chanceux. Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous.

( _Phil Coulson aime ça_ )

 **Tony Stark :** Content de vous revoir Agent.

 **Clint Barton :** Salut Phil !

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Je suis heureuse que vous soyez vivant.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts** : Bonjour Phil.

 **Phil Coulson :** J'ai manqué à tant de gens… J'en ai la larme à l'œil.

 **Nick Fury :** Remettez-vous au travail, il y a 67 dossiers en attente sur votre bureau.

 **Phil Coulson :** Voilà une autre raison de pleurer… snif…

( _Tony Stark, Maria Hill et tous les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. aiment ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Sam Wilson** fait partie du groupe **Avengers : The Earth's mightiest heroes**.

 **Clint Barton :** Qui l'a invité celui-là ?

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est moi.

 **Clint Barton :** Tu pourrais nous demander notre avis. C'est notre équipe je te signale !

 **Steve Rogers :** Je suis le chef je te ferais remarquer. C'est moi qui décide qui rentre ou sort de l'équipe.

 **Tony Stark :** Le chef, le chef, c'est vite dit. Est-ce qu'il y a une seule personne dans cette équipe qui t'obéis ?

 **Steve Rogers :** …

 **Steve Rogers :** Je vous déteste.

( _Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff et 34 autres personnes aiment ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre** et **Heimdall Gardien du Bifrost** sont désormais amis.

 **Clint Barton :** Depuis quand vous avez Facebook vous ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Jane et Darcy m'ont converti.

( _Jane Foster aime ça_ )

 **Heimdall Gardien du Bifrost :** Facebook m'aide à garder un œil sur Thor tout en regardant le reste du cosmos. Ordre d'Odin.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Oh… je croyais que c'était par pure amitié… Je suis déçu.

( _Odin Père de tout aime ça)_

O0O0O

 **Bruce Banner :** D'après une étude que j'ai moi-même effectué, j'arrive désormais à me contrôler dans 67% des cas.

 **Elizabeth Ross :** C'est merveilleux ! Continue comme ça et mon père ne pourra plus tenter de t'arrêter.

 **Bruce Banner :** Tu sais Betty je suis sous la protection du S.H.I.E.L.D. actuellement, alors il ne peut déjà pas grand-chose.

 **Elizabeth Ross :** Tant mieux. Comme ça il ne pourra pas nous empêcher de nous marier.

 **Bruce Banner :** O.O

 **Bruce Banner :** Tu vas un peu vite en besogne là.

 **Elizabeth Ross :** Quoi, je te plais pas ? Ou tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Goujat !

 **Bruce Banner :** Non mais attends, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

 **Bruce Banner :** Betty ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Mince.

* * *

 _Votre avis ? Parce que j'ai une trentaine d'autres qui attendent, alors mieux vaut savoir si ça vous plait avant de les publier._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rebonjour !_

 _Comme j'ai eu plein de reviews sur le premier chapitre (j'en ai la larme à l'oeil), je vous offre le deuxième en avance. Merci à tous(tes) pour avoir reviewés et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas c'est gratuit._

 _Ce chapitre contient des éléments des séries animées_ Avengers : L'équipe des Super-héros _et_ Avengers : Rassemblement _. Si vous n'avez pas vu ces séries, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez me demander des explications/précisions via reviews ou MP, je répondrais avec grand plaisir._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Bucky Barnes** a changé son nom en **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier**.

 **Steve Rogers :** Bucky…

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Quoi ? Je me suis fait virer du groupe d'Hydra parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas reconnu sous ce nom. Il faut bien que je précise que c'est moi !

O0O0O

 **Hank Pym** et **Janet The Wasp** ont rejoint le groupe **Avengers : The Earth's mightiest heroes**.

 **Hank Pym :** Merci de nous avoir acceptés.

 **Steve Rogers :** Pas d'objection pour eux ?

 **Tony Stark :** Hey Hank ! Ça fait une paie ! Comment ça va ?

 **Clint Barton :** Pas d'objection, non.

 **Hank Pym :** Tout va bien, j'ai découvert une nouvelle espèce de fourmi au Wakanda, toute à fait fascinante. Et j'ai apporté deux trois améliorations à mon matériel. Je passerais à la Tour Stark te le montrer.

 **Tony Stark :** Ok, je t'attends.

 **Tony Stark :** Comment ça au Wakanda ? Comment t'as fait pour y entrer ?

 **T'challa - Black Panther - Roi du Wakanda :** C'est très simple, je l'y ai invité.

 **Tony Stark :** C'est pas juste, pourquoi lui il a le droit d'y aller et pas moi ? Je t'ai demandé 10 fois !

 **T'challa - Black Panther - Roi du Wakanda :** Parce que je ne ferais jamais entrer un danger public comme toi sur mon territoire !

 **Tony Stark** pleure.

( _Steve Rogers aime ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Justin Hammer** a fait une demande pour entrer dans le groupe **Le Complot**.

 **Crâne Rouge** a refusé la demande de **Justin Hammer**.

 **Justin Hammer :** Mais pourquoi ? Je suis plein de bonne volonté et je vous ai apporté plein de choses. Regardez mon Adaptoïde !

 **Crâne Rouge :** Votre machine est performante mais vous vous êtes un incapable.

 **Justin Hammer** pleure.

( _Tony Stark aime ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Crâne Rouge** a envoyé une invitation à **Loki Dieu des Mensonges** pour rejoindre le groupe **Le Complot**.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Jamais ! Rejoindre une bande de morveux mortels qui ne cessent de perdre face aux Avengers, non merci.

 **MODOK :** Comment ça ''morveux mortels'' ? Je vais manipuler ton esprit avec mes pouvoirs télépathiques !

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Mais oui bien sûr. On va voir si tes pseudo-pouvoirs mentaux font le poids face à mon sceptre.

 **MODOK :** Grrr… Dans ce cas je vais pirater ton compte Facebook !

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** … Ça c'est plus embêtant.

O0O0O

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** aime **Je tuerais pour arrêter d'être un psychopathe**.

 **Steve Rogers :** Bucky…. Tu me fais peur là.

* * *

 _Si vous êtes suffisament gentils pour laisser des reviews, ou mettre en follow ou favoris, je vous sortirais un numéro spécial prochainement !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde, bienvenue dans ce troisième chapitre de_ Facebook Avengers _._

 _D'abord, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissés des reviews et mis cette histoire en_ follow _ou_ favorite _._

 _J'ai oublié de préciser dans les chapitres précédent que je n'ai pas Facebook (et oui, il y a encore des gens sur Terre qui n'ont pas de compte) alors il y a des fonctionnalités que je ne connais pas très bien._

 _Si je dis une bêtise n'hésitez pas à me corriger._

 _Autre précision, au niveau des pairings. Ce chapitre a été écrit bien avant que je ne découvre, dans Avengers 2, que Bruce et Natasha était ensemble. Donc ici c'est du Clintasha et du Bruce/Betty (il y a un nom pour celui-là ?). A part ceux-là, et pour ne fâcher personne, il n'y aura pas de pairings, à part peut-être quelques soupçons de Pepperony parce que c'est cannonical, donc difficile de faire autrement._

 _Bref, beaucoup de blabla aujourd'hui._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges** aime la page de **Tom Hiddleston**.

 **Tony Stark :** T'es sérieux là ?

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Ben quoi ? C'est un très bon acteur.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Et puis il me rappelle quelqu'un…

 **Tony Stark :** …

 **Clint Barton :** …

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** …

 **Tony Stark :** Sérieux, c'est comme si j'aimais la page de Robert Downey Jr.

 **James Rhodes :** Mais tu l'as fait Tony.

 **Tony Stark :** Oh Rhodey fait pas chier !

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un poke à **Steve Rogers**.

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un poke à **Tony Stark.**

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un poke à **Steve Rogers**.

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un poke à **Tony Stark.**

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un poke à **Steve Rogers**.

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un poke à **Tony Stark.**

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** J'ai l'impression de regarder un match de tennis.

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un poke à **Steve Rogers**.

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un poke à **Tony Stark.**

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un poke à **Steve Rogers**.

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un poke à **Tony Stark.**

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Bon Steve t'as bientôt fini ? Tu devais m'emmener voir l'exposition sur Captain America aujourd'hui.

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un poke à **Steve Rogers**.

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un poke à **Tony Stark.**

 **Phil Coulson :** La cohésion que j'avais espérée entre les Avengers n'aura été qu'une chimère…

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un poke à **Steve Rogers**.

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un poke à **Tony Stark.**

 **Bruce Banner :** Bon, vous arrêtez là ?

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un poke à **Steve Rogers**.

 **Bruce Banner :** Continuez comme ça et je me fâche !

 _Trois minutes de silence complet plus tard._

 **Bruce Banner :** Voilà qui est mieux.

O0O0O

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Je suis contente que tu ais rejoint le groupe.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Ah ? Pourquoi ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Parce que comme ça je ne serais plus la seule fille.

 **Janet The Wasp :** J'étais dans l'équipe avant toi, je te rappelle.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Ah oui, c'est vrai.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** C'est trop compliqué tous ces décalages entre les films et les comics.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Ouais. Donc qui est la première d'entre nous à avoir rejoint l'équipe ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Aucune idée.

 **Janet The Wasp :** On s'en fiche en fait.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Ouais.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Moi aussi je suis contente qu'il y ait une autre fille. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui on peut parler d'autre chose que de bastons.

O0O0O

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** S'il te plait.

 **Steve Rogers :** J'ai dit non.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Je t'en supplie…

 **Steve Rogers :** Non.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Thor essaie de me convaincre d'inviter son frère dans le groupe des Avengers.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ah ? Laisse tomber, Thor. Même moi il n'a pas voulu m'y inviter et je suis son meilleur ami alors tu penses bien que Loki…

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Oui mais toi tu es un tueur sans pitié qui travaille pour l'organisation terroriste contre laquelle Steve a lutté toute sa vie.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** …

 _Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier est déconnecté._

 **Steve Rogers :** Tu es fier de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Il va nous faire une dépression maintenant !

 **Tony Stark :** Et puis je te ferais remarquer que Loki est un parricide sans pitié qui a tenté de conquérir le monde et contrôler l'esprit des gens ! Comment tu veux qu'on l'accepte dans notre groupe ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Stark.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** C'est un ''non'' définitif alors ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Parfaitement !

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Mince, j'ai piraté le compte de mon frère pour rien alors.

 **Steve Rogers :** …

 **Tony Stark :** Loki ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Exactement ^^

 **Tony Stark :** Tu te mets au hacking maintenant ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Pas exactement. En fait j'ai juste trouvé son mot de passe. ''Jane'' franchement. Je savais qu'il était idiot mais pas à ce point…

 **Jane Foster :** Quoi ? Mais je lui avais dit de le changer.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas eu l'intelligence de trouver comment on fait.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Insulte encore une fois mon intelligence mon frère et tu vas te prendre Mjolnir dans la partie la plus sensible de ton corps.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Quoi ? Thor ? Comment as-tu eu accès à mon compte ?

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Eh bien tu dis que le nom de Jane fait un mot de passe ridicule mais je te ferais remarquer que ''Tesseract'' n'est pas un mot de passe très inspiré non plus.

( _Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Odin Père de tout, tous les Avengers et tout Asgard aiment ça_ )

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** J'ai perdu la face. Je suis déshonoré.

 _Thor Dieu du Tonnerre s'est déconnecté._

O0O0O

 **Natasha Romanoff** , **Janet The Wasp** et **Jane Foster** ont rejoint le groupe **Ligues des femmes qui dominent leurs maris**.

 **Hank Pym :** Janet chérie, je veux bien admettre que c'est toi qui domine dans notre couple, mais j'aimerais que tu évites de le crier sur les toits.

 **Bruce Banner :** J'ignorais que tu avais un mari Natasha.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** En fait c'est plutôt mon petit copain.

 **Bruce Banner :** Et tu le domines ? Vu son caractère je pensais que c'était l'inverse.

 **Clint Barton :** Je réfute immédiatement cette théorie. Tasha ne domine absolument pas dans notre couple !

 **Bruce Banner :** Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais.

 **Clint Barton :** Je réfute tout de même.

 **Bruce Banner :** Moi ce n'est pas ça qui me choque le plus.

 **Clint Barton :** C'est quoi ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Le fait que Thor soit dominé O.O

 **Clint Barton :** Maintenant que tu le dis...

 **Jane Foster :** C'est très simple, à la maison c'est moi qui décide de tout.

 **Bruce Banner :** Ah d'accord, cette domination-là.

 **Jane Foster :** Vous pensiez à quoi ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Ben…

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Vu la réputation qu'il se traine à Asgard je doute qu'elle le domine au niveau sexuel.

 **Bruce Banner :** Je ne l'aurais pas dit de manière aussi crue mais oui c'est l'idée.

 **Jane Foster :** Il ne s'est rien passé dans le lit entre nous de toute façon.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Ah bon ? J'en suis surpris. Mon frère est du genre à proposer le lit dès le premier soir.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Tu confonds les coups d'un soir et les vrais amours Loki. Ta femme devrait être vexée.

 **Clint Barton :** IL A UNE FEMME ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Oui, elle s'appelle Sigyn, c'est une femme charmante et sympathique. Le contraire de son mari quoi.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Je suis vexé.

 _Une heure plus tard._

 **Sigyn** a rejoint le groupe **Ligue des femmes qui dominent leurs maris.**

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** NOOOOON !

* * *

 _Allez, la prochaine fois, numéro spécial !_


	4. Numéro Spécial 1 : Ice Bucket Challenge

_Bonjour à tous, à toutes._

 _Et voici enfin, le numéro spécial !_

 _Ceci a été écrit après avoir vu RDJ dans sa piscine se prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Autrement dit, l'avoir vu accomplir l'Ice Bucket Challenge._

 _Pour ceux qui ne connaitrais pas, l'Ice Bucket Challenge est un défi organisé par une association de lutte contre la SLA, une maladie neurodégénérative. Le défi consiste à se filmer en train de se verser dessus, ou se faire verser, un seau rempli de glace. Il faut ensuite défier trois personnes, qui défieront trois personnes, et ainsi de suite. Ça été viral pendant un moment et ça leur a fait énormément de pub (ce qui était le but)._

 _J'ai vu quasiment tout les acteurs des films Marvel le faire, à une excéption. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que la vidéo n'est pas disponible ou que la personne ne l'a pas fait, mais en tout cas son personnage ne le fera pas dans ce chapitre._

 _Je fais un disclaimer un peu spécial, car j'ai inclus une personne réelle dans ce chapitre sans, bien évidement, lui demander son avis._

 _ **Disclaimer : Ceci est une oeuvre évidement fictive, je ne possède ni ne connais aucun des personnages ou personnes présentes. Les super-héros appartiennent à Marvel et les acteurs, à eux-même.**_

 _Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse apprécier._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Phil Coulson** a envoyé un message privé à **Virginia (Pepper) Potts** : Savez-vous pourquoi Mr Stark a acheté 12 kilo de glace ?

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Non, aucune idée.

 **Phil Coulson :** Dans ce cas, avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec 12 kilo de glace ?

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Encore une fois, aucune idée.

 **Phil Coulson :** Étrange. Même les autres Avengers n'en savaient rien.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Je crois que je vais retourner à la maison très vite avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire une bêtise comme il en a le secret.

 **Phil Coulson :** Très bonne idée. Je vous avance un avion du SHIELD ?

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a publié une vidéo : **Tony Stark – ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Non… Tu l'as fait ?

 **Tony Stark :** Ben ouais.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Et tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de te renverser un seau de glace sur la tête, comme tout le monde ?

 **Tony Stark :** Je préfère faire ça de manière un peu plus fun.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Fun ? C'est fun de remplir la piscine de la villa de glace, de la survoler en armure, de quitter ton armure _en plein vol_ pour plonger dedans ?

 **Tony Stark :** Ouais ^^ Regarde les commentaires, tout le monde trouve ça génial.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Et quand tu sors de la piscine on te balance un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Qui l'a lancé ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Moi.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Je ne vous pensais pas capable d'une telle mesquinerie.

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est Tony qui m'a demandé. Ça me faisait plaisir.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Bon… Et qui tu as défié, Tony ?

 **Tony Stark :** Nick Fury, Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** …

 **Patricia (Pepper) Potts :** Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?

 **Nick Fury :** Je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

O0O0O

 **Bruce Banner** a publié une vidéo : **Bruce Banner – ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 **Tony Stark :** Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment.

 **Bruce Banner :** Bah, c'est marrant. Et puis ce n'est pas grand-chose.

 **Tony Stark :** Qui a lancé les seaux ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Betty et Clint. J'aurais bien demandé à Natasha d'en lancer un troisième mais le SHIELD l'a réclamé de toute urgence juste avant qu'on tourne.

 **Tony Stark :** Tant pis. Quand même, tu t'es renversé un seau sur la tête et ensuite on t'en a lancé deux… Pas trop froid ?

 **Bruce Banner :** J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais ça va.

 **Tony Stark :** Et qui tu as défié ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Clint, Natasha et, tiens-toi bien, le général Ross.

 **Tony Stark :** Nan… T'es sérieux ?

O0O0O

 **Bruce Banner** a publié une vidéo : **The Hulk – ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 **Tony Stark :** QUOI ?

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark :** Allez Steve… Fais-le.

 **Steve Rogers :** Non.

 **Tony Stark :** C'est pour la bonne cause.

 **Steve Rogers :** J'ai dit non.

 **Tony Stark :** Tu me déçois Steve. Je pensais que quelqu'un de généreux comme toi accepterais de le faire…

 **Steve Rogers :** Tu te trompes de personne Tony. Je ne suis pas si généreux.

 **Tony Stark :** Mouais. Bon, sérieusement, tu ne le feras pas ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Non.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais pourquoi ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Je ne supporte plus l'eau glacée, tu piges ?

 **Tony Stark :** Oups. J'avais complétement oublié.

 **Tony Stark :** Désolé mec.

O0O0O

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** a envoyé un message privé à **Steve Rogers** : Steve, si tu fais l'Ice Bucket Challenge tu pourras défier Crâne Rouge ? Ce serait marrant.

 **Steve Rogers :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je le fasse ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Néanmoins ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Merci Bucky.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Je t'en prie. Du moment que ça fait chier Hydra toutes les idées sont bonnes.

 **Steve Rogers :** En effet.

O0O0O

 **Nick Fury** a publié une vidéo : **Nick Fury – ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 **Tony Stark :** IL L'A FAIT !

 **Nick Fury :** En effet. Vous croyiez que j'allais me dégonfler ?

 **Tony Stark :** Et qui avez-vous défié ?

 **Nick Fury :** Tous les agents du SHIELD.

 **Tony Stark :** Vous y allez un peu fort quand même.

 **Tony Stark :** Enfin, pas grave.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark :** Pourquoi il y a plein de gens qui écrivent des trucs méchants sur ma page ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

 **Nick Fury :** Ce sont tous les agents du SHIELD que j'ai défié à l'Ice Bucket Challenge par votre faute. Ils se vengent.

 **Tony Stark :** Quoi ? Mais c'est vous qui les avez défié, pas moi !

 **Tony Stark :** C'est vous qui les avez incités, hein ? C'est votre vengeance ?

 **Nick Fury :** Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

O0O0O

 **Phil Coulson** a publié une vidéo : **Agents du SHIELD – ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 **Steve Rogers :** Tous ?

 **Phil Coulson :** Absolument tous.

 **Steve Rogers :** Et qui avez-vous défié ? Trois personnes chacun ?

 **Phil Coulson :** Non, nous avons fait un défi commun.

 **Steve Rogers :** Qui donc ?

 **Phil Coulson :** Les agents d'Hydra.

 **Steve Rogers :** J'ai l'impression que ce défi est en train de se transformer en règlement de comptes. Tony, Fury et maintenant vous…

 **Phil Coulson :** Non, c'est juste pour rire.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Je suis compris dans les agents d'Hydra ?

 **Phil Coulson :** Le jury délibère encore.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Je vois.

 **Phil Coulson :** Etant donné vos états de services, les deux douzaines de meurtres à votre actif mais les circonstances atténuantes comprenant le fait que votre mémoire a été effacée, que vous avez été drogué, battu, conditionné…

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Vous pourriez éviter d'écrire ça sur un site public ? Y a des enfants qui lisent.

 **Phil Coulson :** Comprenez que votre cas est encore un sacré casse-tête pour la justice.

 **Phil Coulson :** Sans compter le fait que vous avez un défenseur assez acharné.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** …

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Jusqu'au bout, hein ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Jusqu'au bout.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Rappelle-moi quel imbécile a dit ça en premier.

 **Steve Rogers :** Bucky ne pleure pas. Eh Bucky tu m'écoutes ?

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers** a publié une vidéo : **Steve Rogers – ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 **Tony Stark :** Ah ben tu l'as fait, finalement.

 **Tony Stark :** T'aurais pu me prévenir à l'avance, j'aurais été ravi de te verser un seau sur la tête.

 **Steve Rogers :** Trop tard, Bucky s'en est déjà chargé.

 **Tony Stark :** Ouais je sais, on aperçoit son bras gauche au moment où il lance.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais ça se voit à peine, personne n'y fera attention, t'inquiètes pas.

 **Clint Barton :** Et qui tu as défié ?

 **Tony Stark :** T'as fait le tien, toi ?

 **Clint Barton :** J'en sors juste. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie.

 **Steve Rogers :** J'aurais bien défié Coulson mais il l'a déjà fait avec les autres agents du SHIELD.

 **Clint Barton :** C'est méchant, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien te refuser.

 **Steve Rogers :** Je ne savais pas. Merci du renseignement Clint.

 **Clint Barton :** Je sens que de gros ennuis vont me tomber dessus…

( _Phil Coulson aime ça_ )

 **Steve Rogers :** J'ai défié Thor, Bucky et Crâne Rouge.

 **Tony Stark :** Crâne Rouge ? Respect mec.

( _les Avengers, les agents du SHIELD et 269 autres personnes aiment ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** J'aurais le droit de défier tout Asgard ?

 **Odin Père de Tout :** Absolument pas.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Mère ?

 **Frigga :** Si ça te fait plaisir, mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre nous répondront.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Les amis ?

 **Fandral Beau Blond :** Je ne vois pas du tout l'intérêt.

 **Volstagg l'Enorme :** Si tu paies la prochaine tournée, j'accepterai.

 **Hogun le Sinistre :** Je suis au Vanaheim actuellement je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir remplir ce défi.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Sif ?

 **Sif :** Non.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Bon… Loki ?

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si désespéré, pour venir me voir pour que je t'aide…

O0O0O

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** a publié une vidéo : **Winter Soldier – ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 **Clint Barton :** Et un de plus. Félicitations.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Merci.

 **Clint Barton :** Pas trop froid ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Je suis actuellement enfermé dans la salle de bain, enroulé dans mon peignoir avec le chauffage au maximum.

 **Clint Barton :** Je vois.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** C'est quoi ce commentaire sous la vidéo : '' _Ceci est la deuxième et dernière fois que l'on verse un seau de glace sur la tête du Winter Soldier_.'' ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Eh bien, quelqu'un a déjà versé de la glace sur la tête du Winter Soldier.

 **Clint Barton :** Qui ça ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as tué ensuite ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Non. Si je le tue je ne serais pas dans le troisième film.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Quoi ? Quel film ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier :** J'y pense, mais ça vaut aussi pour Sam Wilson.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Mais de quoi tu parles ?

O0O0O

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** a envoyé un message privé à **Sebastian Stan :** Moi, au moins je l'ai fait sur _ma_ tête.

 **Sebastian Stan :** Chris Evans a défié le ''Winter Soldier''. Je n'ai pas triché donc.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Excuse de merde.

 **Sebastian Stan :** Ouais. Et alors ? C'était pas vraiment ta tête.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Tu aimerais que je te lance un seau de glace parce qu'on m'a défié moi ?

 **Sebastian Stan :** Ah moins que quelqu'un du MCU ait l'idée stupide de défier ''Sebastian Stan'' je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais.

 **Sebastian Stan :** Et comme dans ton monde je n'existe pas...

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** C'est vrai. Mais attends... comment ça se fait qu'on se parle alors ?

 **Sebastian Stan :** Heu…

 **Sebastian Stan :** Aucune idée.

* * *

 _Pour savoir comment Sebastian Stan a versé de l'eau sur la tête du Winter Soldier sans se mouiller lui-même, je vous invite à regarder la vidéo de son Challenge qui est en commun avec Anthony Mackie._

 _Bon, première fois que j'essaie un numéro spécial, je comprends que c'est un sujet un peu étrange mais j'espère que ça vous a plus._

 _Rassurez-vous, le deuxième numéro spécial a un sujet vraiment centré sur l'univers Marvel. Mais bon, pour le voir, il faudra s'armer de patience (pour vous) et de reviews (pour moi)._

 _A plus !_


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut les gens !_

 _Quatrième chapitre de Facebook Avengers, avec autant de n'importe quoi que d'habitude (en même temps, je me demande s'il est possible de faire pire... sûrement, oui)._

 _Pour répondre à lalichou et sûrement d'autres, c'est Scarlett Johansson qui n'a (à ma connaissance) jamais l'Ice Bucket Challenge. Donc pas de Natasha trempée à l'eau glacée._

 _(Oui je me suis rendue compte après avoir publié qu'on pourrait croire que c'était Loki, donc Tom Hiddleston,mais il l'a fait. Tant qu'à faire j'aurais aussi pu parler du Docteur Strange, donc l'acteur a fait l'IBC_ cinq _fois... mais bon tant pis.)_

 _Oh, et rassurez-vous les filles, on va parler de Loki et Bucky dans ce chapitre (je vous vois venir, bande de fan-girls délurées)._

 _Nouvelle mention d'une personne réelle (même si ce n'est qu'une ligne) donc disclaimer :_ _ **Ceci est une oeuvre évidement fictive, je ne possède ni ne connais aucun des personnages ou personnes présentes. Les super-héros appartiennent à Marvel et les acteurs, à eux-même.**_

 _Allez, enjoy !_

* * *

 **Crâne Rouge** a changé son nom en **Johann Schmidt aka Crâne Rouge**.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Vous copiez sur moi, c'est ça ?

 **Johann Schmidt aka Crâne Rouge :** Absolument pas.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Non parce que comprenez, votre vrai nom, on s'en fout carrément.

( _Steve Rogers, Nick Fury et les membres du Complot aiment ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Maria Hill** a écrit sur le mur de **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** : Peu importe où tu te caches, agent d'Hydra je te trouverais et je te capturerais !

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** C'est quoi son problème à cette folle ?

 **Tony Stark :** On dirait certaines de mes fan-girls.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** C'est vrai.

 **Tony Stark :** Agent Hill, je ne savais pas que c'était votre genre de garçon. Vous aimez les bad boys, c'est ça ?

 **Maria Hill :** Mais pas du tout !

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ^^

 **Maria Hill :** Ça n'a rien à voir, repartez avec vos sous-entendus !

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** En même temps un beau gosse comme moi…

 **Steve Rogers :** Revoilà mon vieux Bucky, toujours persuadé de son charme infaillible. Je me demande si je préférais pas Winter Soldier au fond…

O0O0O

 **Phil Coulson** a écrit sur le mur de **Loki Dieu des Mensonges** : Tu ne m'as pas tué. Ça te fait quoi de voir que même ça c'est un échec ?

( _Thor Dieu du Tonnerre, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Clint Barton et 45 728 autres personnes aiment ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Phil Coulson** a envoyé un message privé à **Steve Rogers** : Quand est-ce que vous me dédicacerez mes cartes ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Vous êtes au Triskelion ?

 **Phil Coulson :** Oui.

 **Steve Rogers :** J'y passerais vous signer vos cartes dans l'après-midi, quand j'aurais raccompagné Bucky de chez le psychiatre.

 **Phil Coulson :** Oh, vous l'accompagnez à ses séances ? Vous êtes vraiment gentil avec lui !

 **Steve Rogers :** Non c'est juste pour le retenir quand il a envie tuer le psy.

 **Phil Coulson :** …

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark :** Quelqu'un aurait un carton ? Ou deux ?

 **Clint Barton :** Pour quoi faire ?

 **Tony Stark :** J'ai discuté avec RDJ qui m'a dit qu'il recevait plein de trucs de fans d'Iron Man et donc il va me les passer parce qu'il dit que ça me sera plus utile qu'à lui, tu vois. Donc j'ai besoin d'un carton pour transporter tout ça.

 **Clint Barton :** Ah, désolé je me suis débarrassé de tous mes cartons en emménageant dans la Tour Avengers. Si j'avais su j'en aurais gardé.

 **Tony Stark :** Pas grave. Les autres ? Vous en avez ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Je dois bien en avoir un, mais il y a des flingues dedans et je ne sais pas où les mettre sinon.

 **Tony Stark :** Bah laisse j'en trouverais une autre.

 **Phil Coulson :** J'ai une boîte mais il y a mes cartes de Captain America (dédicacées !) dedans.

 **Tony Stark :** Idem que Natasha, j'en trouverais une ailleurs.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Je connais des entrepôts d'Hydra avec plein de caisses, mais y a du C4 et de la TNT dedans.

 **Tony Stark :** Alors là on va encore moins y toucher !

 **Bruce Banner :** Désolé Tony, le dernier carton du labo a été explosé quand l'Autre a eu une petite contrariété.

 **Tony Stark :** Personne n'a de caisse _vide_ et _en état_ ?

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Tu veux que je privatise un camion ?

 **Tony Stark :** Pas un camion ! Je veux juste une p*tain de caisse !

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Ok, calme-toi, je te proposerais pas mon aide la prochaine fois.

 **Tony Stark :** Désolé Pepper, ça m'énerve un peu là.

 **Steve Rogers :** Moi j'ai un carton.

 **Tony Stark :** Ne me dis pas qu'il y a ton bouclier dedans !

 **Steve Rogers :** Pourquoi diable mettrais-je mon bouclier dans un carton ?

 **Tony Stark :** Tant mieux. Je commençais à en avoir marre.

 **Clint Barton :** Tu parles du carton qui se trouvait près de la porte, à droite en entrant ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Oui pourquoi ?

 **Clint Barton :** Désolé je l'ai jeté. Je pensais qu'il ne servirait plus.

 **Steve Rogers :** Génial…

 **Tony Stark :** Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi c'est aussi dur de trouver un carton ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Je peux te prêter un coffre si tu veux. J'en ai plein à Asgard qui ne servent à rien.

 **Tony Stark :** Merci Thor. Enfin quelqu'un de gentil.

 **Steve Rogers :** Ah ben merci. Ça fait plaisir.

 **Tony Stark :** Ouais bon t'as compris.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** J'arrive avec le coffre, homme de fer.

 **Tony Stark :** Okay.

 **Tony Stark :** Thor, quand j'ouvre la fenêtre pour que tu puisses entrer en volant, tu pourrais avoir l'intelligence de faire passer le coffre par la _même fenêtre_.J'ai plus de baie vitrée maintenant.

* * *

 _Alors, ça vous plait toujours autant ?_

 _A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello everybody !_

 _Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié de délires facebookiens, alors voici._

 _Aujourd'hui un choix de musique malencontreux, Bucky fait des siennes et Clint tente d'obtenir quelques informations, en toute discrétion._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Tony Stark :** Bruce ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Oui ?

 **Tony Stark :** Tu me dois 300 dollars.

 **Bruce Banner :** Pas question. Tu l'as bien cherché.

 **Tony Stark :** Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai pas fait exprès.

 **Bruce Banner :** C'est ça, à d'autres. Je connais ton humour douteux, Stark.

( _Steve Rogers et Clint Barton aiment ça_ )

 **Tony Stark :** Mais ce n'était pas ma faute ! Et tu as du culot de me faire passer pour le coupable, alors que c'est toi qui a pété ma table. Tu me dois 300 dollars, mec.

 **Bruce Banner :** -_-

 **Bruce Banner :** Et je les trouve où ces dollars ?

 **Tony Stark :** J'en sais rien, démerde-toi. 300 dollars pour une table et la peur de ma vie c'est donné.

 **Steve Rogers :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Tony Stark :** Bruce m'a dit qu'il en avait marre que je mette Black Sabbath à fond la caisse pendant qu'on bosse tous les deux, alors j'ai mis autre chose.

 **Steve Rogers :** Je vois le problème… Qu'est-ce que tu as mis ?

 **Tony Stark :** _Radioactive_ d'Imagine Dragons.

 **Tony Stark :** Et il a cru que je me moquais de lui.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

 **Tony Stark :** Steve ?

 **Steve Rogers :** En effet, ça a dû lui rester en travers de la gorge.

 **Steve Rogers :** Tu devrais t'excuser.

 **Tony Stark :** Et puis quoi encore ? C'est lui qui est devenu un monstre vert et qui a détruit ma table basse !

 **Bruce Banner :** D'accord. Excuse-moi.

 **Tony Stark :** Excuses acceptées. Maintenant donne-moi ces 300 dollars.

 **Bruce Banner :** Tu rêves :)

O0O0O

 _Thor Dieu du Tonnerre est connecté._

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Bonjour amis midgardiens !

 _Thor Dieu du Tonnerre est déconnecté._

 **Clint Barton :** C'est ce qu'on appelle un passage en coup de vent.

O0O0O

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ?

 **Janet The Wasp :** Pas mal. La couleur te va bien.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Ok. Et ça ?

 **Janet The Wasp :** Oh non ça ne va pas du tout ! C'est bien trop court et la couleur est horrible.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** D'accord. Je ne l'aimais pas trop de toute façon.

 **Tony Stark :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ?

 **Janet The Wasp :** On donne nos avis sur notre shopping.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais comment vous voyez les photos ?

 **Janet The Wasp :** Par Snapchat.

 **Tony Stark :** Vous utilisez Snapchat et Facebook en même temps ?

 **Janet The Wasp :** Ben oui pourquoi ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Un problème ?

 **Tony Stark :** Et dire qu'on dit de moi que je suis un technophile.

 **Tony Stark :** Là, ça dépasse tout ce que je n'ai jamais fait.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter :** Qu'est-ce que Snapchat ?

 **Tony Stark :** Oh, voilà le plouc des années 40. Ecoute, fait comme Steve qui est un parfait incapable en la matière et va te renseigner.

 _Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier est déconnecté_.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Je crois qu'il est vexé.

 **Tony Stark :** Je m'en fous.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

 **Tony Stark :** Je m'excuse sincèrement envers Steve et Bucky que j'ai insulté en insinuant qu'ils sont des nullités en matière de technologie. Je m'engage aussi à ne plus jamais me moquer d'eux sur ce terrain-là.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Voilà des excuses inattendues. Un vilain remord aurait touché ta conscience ?

 **Tony Stark :** Non en fait j'écris sous la menace du Winter Sol

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Tony ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Tony ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Merde.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Janet, préviens Steve qu'on a un problème. Moi je vais à la Tour essayer de sauver Tony.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un message privé à **Natasha Romanoff :** Quels sont tes critères en matière d'hommes ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

 **Steve Rogers :** J'aimerais savoir quels sont les critères des femmes en ce qui concerne les hommes au XXIème siècle.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Je vois.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Mon avis ne représente pas celui de toutes les femmes, je te préviens tout de suite.

 **Steve Rogers :** Je sais.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Je les aime bien intelligents, du moins pas complétement stupides, je leur demande pas d'être Stephen Hawking non plus. Pas trop chiants, pas trop protecteurs et pas collé à moi en permanence. Pas alcooliques, pas obsédés et ne vivant pas que pour une passion quelconque. Avec de l'humour c'est mieux, même s'ils ne font pas de blagues eux-mêmes qu'ils sachent rire un minimum. J'aime qu'ils soignent un peu leur apparence, et qu'ils soient musclés. J'aime bien les châtains. Personnellement les performances au lit ne comptent pas vraiment, et je n'aime pas qu'on essaie de me séduire en se basant uniquement sur le sex-appeal. Voilà.

 **Steve Rogers :** Merci.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Après ce n'est que mon avis. Tu devrais demander à Janet ou Pepper ce qu'elles en pensent.

 **Steve Rogers :** D'accord merci.

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un message privé à **Clint Barton :** Tu rentres parfaitement dans ses critères.

 **Clint Barton :** Merci Steve. Ah, quel soulagement…

 **Steve Rogers :** J'ai trahi sa confiance pour lui soutirer ça alors tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse compris ?

 **Clint Barton :** T'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe. Tu m'as rendu le service de ma vie là, demande-moi ce que tu veux en échange.

 **Steve Rogers :** Pas maintenant, je dois aller à un rendez-vous.

 **Clint Barton :** Toi ? A un rendez-vous ? Sérieux ?

 _Steve Rogers est déconnecté_.

 **Clint Barton** a envoyé un message privé à **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** : Tu sais où va Steve ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Pas le temps agent Barton ! Je dois aller à un rendez-vous !

 _Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier est déconnecté_.

 **Clint Barton :** Quoi ? Toi aussi ? Mais c'est quoi cette manie des rendez-vous ? C'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ?

 **Clint Barton :** Oh, attends un minute. Ils vont tous les deux à un rendez-vous…

 **Clint Barton :** Ne me dites pas que… ces deux-là…

 **Clint Barton :** Ils vont au même rendez-vous ! OH MY GOD, ils sont gays !

O0O0O

 **Nick Fury** a écrit sur le mur de **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** : Sachez que dès à présent, à la prochaine incartade que vous commettrez sur un Avenger vous serez immédiatement mis dans une de nos cellules. Celle de Loki.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Quoi, vous parlez de la menace sur Tony Stark ? J'en avais assez de l'entendre dire que Steve et moi sommes des sous-doués. Je l'ai juste assommé quand il a essayé de révéler à Romanoff ce qu'il se passait réellement. Malheureusement pour moi sa tête est tombée sur la touche Entrée et son message s'est quand même publié. J'ai eu tous les Avengers sur le dos à cause de ça, alors venez pas en rajouter. Et puis avouez que ça fait du bien de ne plus l'entendre pendant un moment.

 **Nick Fury :** Je ne peux pas le nier en effet. Mais ça ne vous prive pas du sursis qui pèse sur votre tête, compris ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Monsieur oui monsieur…

* * *

 _Et un de plus ! En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant._

 _A la prochaine._


	7. Chapter 6

_Salut les gens.  
_

 _Au programme aujourd'hui sur Facebook : Clint fait du ship, Loki fait de son mieux et les demoiselles se plaignent._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Clint Barton :** Mais je te dis qu'ils sont gays ! Ils ont dit aller à un rendez-vous exactement en même temps !

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Ils allaient peut-être tout simplement chez le psychiatre Tu sais bien que Steve l'accompagne toujours.

 **Clint Barton :** Nan, j'ai regardé dans leurs agendas ils ne sont pas allés au psychiatre.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Bon ben au musée, je ne sais pas moi.

 **Clint Barton :** Ils disent toujours qu'ils vont au musée. Franchement Tasha, je doute qu'ils y soient allés autant de fois. A mon avis c'est juste une excuse pour sortir tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'inviteraient personne à venir avec eux, alors que Bruce et Sam ont plusieurs fois dit qu'ils aimeraient y aller ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Parce qu'ils y vont pour tenter de reconstruire le passé de James. C'est un travail qui ne concerne qu'eux.

 **Clint Barton :** Permet-moi d'avoir des doutes. Je veux bien reconnaitre qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps à soigner Barnes, et je ne peux que reconnaitre que ça marche, mais honnêtement tu les entends parler ? Quand ils racontent des souvenirs de la guerre ils ne parlent que de l'autre !

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Quand tu parles des missions que tu as faites avec moi aux autres Avengers, tu parles aussi beaucoup de moi, même quand il y avait d'autres agents. Je pense qu'ils parlent surtout de l'autre car ils ont beaucoup de respect l'un envers l'autre et aussi car ils préfèrent raconter des anecdotes sur quelqu'un qu'on connait plutôt que sur les autres membres des Commandos Hurlants qu'on connait juste de nom.

 **Clint Barton :** Mouais… ça se tient. Mais je trouve quand même qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Obstine-toi dans tes théories si tu veux. De toute façon, même si c'est vrai, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers** a changé son statut en ''Rien ne vaut une bonne vieille séance nostalgie avec des amis.''

 **Clint Barton :** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Je suis allé voir une rétrospective sur les premiers Disney, les petits courts-métrages en noir et blanc. J'y suis allé avec Bucky et Sam.

 **Clint Barton :** C'était ça ton fameux rendez-vous… Ma théorie tombe à l'eau.

 **Steve Rogers :** Quelle théorie ?

 **Clint Barton :** Heu non, rien.

O0O0O

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges** a envoyé un message privé à **Odin Père de tout** : Est-ce que je peux te mettre en relation familiale ?

 **Odin Père de tout :** Pourquoi donc ? Toi qui soutiens mordicus que tu n'es pas mon fils.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Ben, ça ferait plaisir à Maman…

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a changé son statut en ''Quand l'ami d'enfance de votre meilleur pote est un psychopathe qui vous a assommé''

O0O0O

 **Janet The Wasp** a changé son statut en ''Quand votre fiancé reste enfermé dans son laboratoire''

( _Virginia (Pepper) Potts aime ça_ )

 **Jane Foster :** Moi il est toujours en train de courir les mondes pour tabasser des méchants, ça compte ?

* * *

 _Bon, ils étaient courts ceux-là. Pour me faire pardonner je vous envoie les prochains mercredi._

 _A la prochaine !_


	8. Chapter 7

_Salut, amateurs de fanfiction.  
_

 _Non seulement ce chapitre est posté plus tôt que prévu (pour pallier la petite taille du précédent), mais en plus il n'y a pas 5 gags, mais 7 ! Les trois derniers allant ensemble je n'ai pas pu faire ma coupure en plein milieu._

 _Je profite de cette note d'auteur (si éventuellement vous lisez les notes d'auteur) pour remercier celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui aiment, qui suivent... mais aussi ceux qui lisent, même sans rien mettre. Sérieusement voir le nombre de vues augmenter, ça fait déjà chaud au cœur._

 _(Ce qui ne vous dispense pas d'écrire une pôtite review à la fin, histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez vraiment)_

 _Aujourd'hui du Clintasha, et la famille Odinson à l'honneur._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Clint Barton** est désormais en couple avec **Natasha Romanoff**.

( _Les Avengers, les agents du SHILED et 206 autres personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Nick Fury :** Je vous rappelle que le fait d'être en couple au sein du SHIELD fait baisser le nombre de missions qui vous sont attribués, leur dangerosité, leur importance et votre paie.

 **Clint Barton** est désormais célibataire.

 **Natasha Romanoff** est désormais célibataire.

 **Nick Fury :** Voilà qui est mieux.

O0O0O

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre** a envoyé un message privé à **Odin Père de tout :** Loki s'est encore moqué de vous, Père.

 **Odin Père de tout :** Que s'est-il passé ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'on peut publier des photos sur Facebook, et mettre dessus des étiquettes pour que les gens sachent qui est qui.

 **Odin Père de tout :** Et alors ? Il a publié une image ridicule et a mis mon nom ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Non. Il a mis le portrait de famille fait pour l'anniversaire de votre dernier millénaire. Ce qui me gêne, c'est ce qu'il a écrit.

 **Odin Père de tout :** Qu'a-t-il écrit ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Odin, Père de tout, sauf de moi.

O0O0O

 **Clint Barton** a rejoint le groupe **Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rencontrer ma belle-famille.**

 _(Natasha Romanoff aime ça)_

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Croit-moi, tu as bien raison.

 **Clint Barton :** Je te crois sur parole.

 **Jane Foster** a rejoint le groupe **Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rencontrer ma belle-famille.**

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas si terribles.

 **Jane Foster :** C'est-à-dire qu'entre ton frère qui est un vrai ****, pour dire les choses poliment, ton père qui me considère au mieux comme un insecte et ta bande d'amis qui me regarde bizarrement TOUT LE TEMPS, je n'ai plus vraiment envie que tu me présente à la famille, tu vois.

 _(Loki Dieu des Mensonges aime ça)_

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** ...

 **Bruce Banner** a rejoint le groupe **Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rencontrer ma belle-famille.**

 **Elizabeth Ross :** Je ne peux pas te donner tort…

 **Bruce Banner :** C'est pas grave. C'est toi que j'ai l'intention d'épouser, pas le général.

 **Elizabeth Ross :** O/O

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a changé son statut en ''Où est mon p***** de carton ? ''

O0O0O

 **Odin Père de tout :** Ça suffit, Thor. Rentre immédiatement à Asgard !

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Hors de question, Père. J'ai promis aux Avengers de rester disponible, je tiens parole.

 **Odin Père de tout :** Tu es bien trop fidèle aux humains.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Et vous pas assez.

 _(Loki Dieu des Mensonges a failli mettre «J'aime»)_

 **Odin Père de tout :** Une nouvelle fois tu dépasses les bornes. Je dois sévir.

 **Frigga :** Chéri, il est l'heure de manger.

 _Odin Père de tout s'est déconnecté._

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** …

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Ridicule.

 **Jane Foster :** No comment.

O0O0O

 **Frigga** a rejoint le groupe **Ligue des femmes qui dominent leurs maris**.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un message privé à **Natasha Romanoff :** J'ai juste une petite question : pourquoi y a-t-il un S à ''maris '' ? Vous comptez en avoir plusieurs ?

* * *

 _Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, sait-on jamais, le deuxième numéro spécial est en cours d'écriture. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il sera plus long que le premier._

 _A la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjours chers lecteurs.  
_

 _(cette introduction est beaucoup trop impersonnelle)_

 _Wesh les gens ! Bien ou bien ?_

 _(heu non, là c'est pas assez)_

 _Bref, bienvenue dans ce huitième chapitre de Facebook Avengers !_

 _Pour répondre à_ zezewone _j'update le plus régulièrement possible, mais ma connexion internet et mes déboires IRL font que c'est pas très régulier au final._

 _Plus sérieusement, entre une et deux semaines._

 _Au programme d'aujourd'hui : des conventions, Steve ne comprends pas à quoi sert Facebook et un élément inévitable de tout film Marvel qui se respecte._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Clint, c'est quoi cette photo de profil ?

 **Clint Barton :** C'est un selfie.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Tu l'as pris en mission ?

 **Nick Fury :** Barton vous prenez des selfies en mission ?

 **Clint Barton :** Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste monté sur le toit de la Tour Avengers avec ma tenue d'agent et j'ai pris la photo.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Sérieusement ?

 **Clint Barton :** C'est juste pour avoir une photo de profil potable.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Tu me la passeras, j'aimerais l'avoir sur mon téléphone.

 **Clint Barton :** Okay 3

 **Tony Stark :** Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais…

 **Clint Barton :** Quoi ?

 **Tony Stark :** On dirait une photo de cosplay. Les cosplayers prennent toujours des poses bien classe pour imiter leur héros favoris.

 **Clint Barton :** Ouais c'est vrai. Mais je ne vais pas me cosplayer en Hawkeye, ce serait de la triche, c'est moi Hawkeye.

 **Tony Stark :** Ouais c'est comme si je mettais une de mes armures pour parader avec au Comic On de San Diego ^^

 **Tony Stark :** C'est pas une si mauvaise idée en fait.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark :** Qui veut aller au Comic On de San Diego avec moi ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Attends pour que je te réponde il faut que je cherche de quoi il s'agit pour que tu ne t'énerves pas en me l'expliquant.

 **Clint Barton :** Attends pour que je te réponde il faut que je vérifie si le SHIELD n'a pas de missions pour moi dans les prochains jours.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Attends pour que je te réponde il faut que vérifie si Clint n'a pas de missions avec l'Oiseau Moqueur dans les prochains jours.

 **Bruce Banner :** Attends pour que te réponde il faut que je finisse mon expérience.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Attends pour que je te réponde il faut que je vérifie le planning des réunions.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Attends pour que Thor te réponde il faut qu'il répare son ordinateur qui a été pulvérisé par Mjolnir.

 **Tony Stark :** …

 **Tony Stark :** Je vous déteste tous.

 **Phil Coulson :** Moi je peux venir.

 **Tony Stark :** Merci Phil, vous me redonnez foi en l'amitié.

 **Phil Coulson :** De rien.

O0O0O

 **Victor von Fatalis** a envoyé une demande d'amis à **Tony Stark**.

 **Tony Stark :** Je suis flatté mais je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter.

 **Victor von Fatalis :** Ce n'est pas moi. C'est un de mes valets qui a trouvé très amusant d'envoyer cette demande.

 **Tony Stark :** J'ai peur de la réponse mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

 **Victor von Fatalis :** Je l'ai envoyé récurer les cachots.

 **Tony Stark :** Oh ça va, j'avais craint pire.

 **Victor von Fatalis :** Le cachot où est enfermé le serpent de Midgard.

 **Tony Stark :** …

 **Tony Stark :** Je constate que certaines choses ne changent pas.

 **Victor von Fatalis :** Vous vous attendiez à quoi, de la compassion ?

( _tous les supers vilains aiment ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un message privé à **Steve Rogers :** Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'image de profil ? Tu ne sais pas comment en mettre une ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Je sais comment faire mais je ne trouve pas de photographie satisfaisante.

 **Tony Stark :** Comment ça ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Je n'ai aucune image récente de moi et les anciennes… disons qu'elles ont un peu trop vécues.

 **Tony Stark :** Fais-en une maintenant. Je te passe un appareil photo si tu veux.

 **Steve Rogers :** Merci mais le SHIELD m'interdit d'en prendre. Ils tiennent à me garder un peu d'anonymat.

 **Tony Stark :** Ah…

 **Steve Rogers :** Et quand je vois l'effervescence que tu provoques quand des gens te reconnaissent je ne peux pas les blâmer.

 **Tony Stark :** Met une bannière étoilée alors. Ou une simple photo de ton bouclier. Ça fera plaisir aux gens qui regardent ton profil.

 **Steve Rogers :** Parce qu'il y a d'autres personnes que les Avengers qui regardent mon profil ?

O0O0O

 **Clint Barton** a identifié **Stan Lee** sur une photographie.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** J'ai déjà vu ce type.

 **Bruce Banner :** Moi aussi.

 **Tony Stark :** Je l'ai croisé à une soirée mondaine où il essayait de draguer des filles.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ce ne serait pas plutôt le gardien du musée ?

 **Nick Fury :** Je l'ai vu dans un reportage consacré aux réactions des new yorkais après l'invasion chitori.

 **Erik Skelvig :** Je l'ai croisé à l'hôpital.

 **Steve Rogers :** Il était là lors d'une remise de médaille pour Captain America.

 **Steve Rogers :** Attendez, c'est impossible.

 **Steve Rogers :** Nom de Dieu, qui est cet homme ?

* * *

 _Je me disais... s'il y a un caméo de Stan Lee dans le film Deadpool... Deadpool va le reconnaitre, non ?_

 _Enfin, laissons de côté les questions de quatrième mur._

 _A la prochaine !_


	10. Chapter 9

_Bon ben, me revoilà._

 _Pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui... je suis en pleine révisions._

 _Au programme : Hydra pète un câble et le plus mauvais timing du monde._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Crâne Rouge** a écrit sur le mur de **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** : Revenez immédiatement à Hydra !

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** a écrit sur le mur de **Crâne Rouge :** La prochaine fois, envoyez-moi un message privé, ça évitera que tout le monde soit au courant.

( _les Avengers, les agents du SHIELD et les membres du Complot aiment ça_ )

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a créé l'événement : **Présentation de mon nouveau projet : Ultron**

 **Clint Barton :** C'est ce soir ?

 **Tony Stark :** Oui. J'espère te voir enfin en costume, Legolas.

 **Clint Barton :** Tu rêves ! Et puis j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

 **Tony Stark :** Vraiment ? Raconte-moi tout…

 **Clint Barton :** Sors toi les trucs vicieux de la tête Stark, je te rappelle que ce soir c'est soirée cinéma.

 **Tony Stark :** Ah ?

 **Tony Stark :** Ah oui, le truc qu'on a reçu là.

 **Tony Stark :** Vous allez tous le regarder ?

 **Clint Barton :** Moi oui.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Moi aussi. Steve et Bruce également. Thor, on ne sait pas encore. Je crois qu'il va passer la soirée avec Jane.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Je serais là.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Bon ben Thor aussi.

 **Clint Barton :** Et toi Stark ?

 **Tony Stark :** Mouais.

 **Bruce Banner :** On n'a qu'à regarder le film en début de soirée et ensuite tu nous montres ton projet.

 **Tony Stark :** OK ça marche.

 **Tony Stark :** Comment s'appelle le film ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Je sais pas, sur le boitier il y a juste marqué ''Avengers 2''.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a publié une photo.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce champ de ruines ?

 **Tony Stark :** Mon labo…

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Tony Stark :** Après avoir vu le film ils ont voulu détruire mon Ultron…

 **Tony Stark :** Et mon Ultron a répliqué…

 **Tony Stark :** Et ils ont tout péter…

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Mon dieu, tout le monde va bien ?

 **Tony Stark :** Ils sont tous à l'hôpital, à part Bruce et Thor… même Steve pour te dire…

 **Tony Stark :** Et moi j'ai perdu mon Ultron !

 _Tony Stark pleure_.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un message privé à **Bruce Banner :** On n'y est peut-être allé un peu fort.

 **Bruce Banner :** Pas autant qu'Ultron n'y serait allé, crois-moi !

 **Bruce Banner :** Rien que d'y repenser, ça m'énerverait presque.

 **Steve Rogers :** …

 **Bruce Banner :** J'ai bien dit ''presque'' ! Rassure-toi.

 **Steve Rogers :** Je ne sais même plus qui me fait le plus peur, entre le Hulk ou Ultron.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers :** Réunion de crise ! Tony fait une dépression depuis qu'on a heu… cassé disons, Ultron.

 **Clint Barton :** Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on lui offre une boîte de chocolats et un p'tit bisou sur la joue ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Au moins qu'on s'excuse. Tous.

 **Bruce Banner :** C'est sûr que lui s'excusera beaucoup quand Ultron tentera de tuer tout le monde.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Je suis d'accord. Même si sa machine partait d'une bonne intention, nous ne pouvions la laisser agir !

 **Steve Rogers :** Les gars, c'est juste un _film_. Rien ne nous dit que cela se serait produit en vrai.

 **Clint Barton :** Ouais, c'est pour ça que le premier film Avengers se déroule exactement comme les choses nous sont arrivées.

 **Bruce Banner :** Et puis qui a démonté la porte du labo à coup de bouclier, hein ? Pas moi !

 **Steve Rogers :** Oh ça va…

 **Steve Rogers :** J'essaye juste de m'excuser.

* * *

 _Tony a un karma pourri._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le numéro spécial, si j'arrive à le finaliser à temps._

 _A la prochaine !_


	11. Chapter 10

_Salut, lecteurs._

 _Ça fait 20 jours tout rond depuis la dernière update, (j'ai du retard, je sais), donc il est grand temps de publier la suite._

 _Au programme : congés pour tout le monde ! Ce que je les envie..._

* * *

 **Crâne Rouge** a créé l'événement : **Garden-party de super-vilains**

 **Steve Rogers :** Une garden-party ? J'aurais tout vu.

 **Nick Fury :** Je n'en crois pas mon œil.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Suis-je invité ?

 **Crâne Rouge :** Evidement.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Non mon frère ! Ne rejoins pas cette bande de mécréants !

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Vous savez, on va juste boire des cocktails et manger des merguez.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Vraiment ? Alors tu peux y aller Loki.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Merci Bucky.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ne m'appelle pas Bucky, dieu de pacotille.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** :'-(

 **Loki Dieu de la Malice :** Tu es méchant soldat. Je devrais dire à Crâne Rouge de t'inculquer la politesse.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Mais je t'emmerde.

 **Steve Rogers :** Je ne sais pas si je devrais te laisser y aller Bucky.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** C'est vrai, maintenant je ne suis plus un agent d'Hydra.

 **Crâne Rouge :** Pardon ?

 **Steve Rogers :** J'ai peur qu'y aller ne te fasse retourner à ton état de machine de guerre. Le psy a dit qu'il fallait absolument éviter le contact avec Hydra.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Oui, tu as raison.

 **Steve Rogers :** Attends, on va en discuter en vrai.

 _Steve Rogers s'est déconnecté._

 _Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier s'est déconnecté._

O0O0O

 **Nick Fury** a envoyé un message privé à **Steve Rogers :** Vous comptez vraiment laisser le Winter Soldier se rendre à cette garden-party ?

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est une ruse. Il pourra espionner les super-vilains.

 **Nick Fury :** Oh. Voilà un stratagème qui m'étonne bien de vous.

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est le genre de magouille que j'ai appris en travaillant pour vous.

 **Nick Fury :** …

 **Nick Fury :** Ca, c'était un coup bas.

 **Steve Rogers :** En effet. Une autre chose que j'ai apprise.

 **Nick Fury :** Et pourquoi aucun Avenger n'est au courant ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Cloisonnement, évidement !

O0O0O

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** a publié un album photo.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Voilà toute les photographies de la garden-party. La plupart sans l'autorisation de leurs propriétaires.

 **Crâne Rouge :** Winter Soldier ! Vous n'avez pas osé !

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Si.

 **Steve Rogers :** Vous êtes gêné parce qu'on vous voit en civil en train de faire cuire des merguez ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Jolie chemise d'ailleurs. Hawaïenne, c'est ça ?

 **Nick Fury :** Voilà qui va enrichir les dossiers du SHIELD.

 **Steve Rogers :** MODOK en train de se noyer dans la piscine, Dracula planqué à l'ombre d'un parasol, Loki en train de se goinfrer…

 **Tony Stark :** Amora en bikini.

 **Steve Rogers :** Oui aussi.

 **Crâne Rouge :** Soldier, vous allez me le payer ! Et vous, cessez de rire !

 **Steve Rogers :** Oh non. Ça récompense amplement toutes ces décennies de lutte contre Hydra.

 **Tony Stark :** On essaye d'arrêter de rire, vraiment on essaye. Mais je sais pas pourquoi on n'y arrive pas.

( _Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier, les Avengers et 256 autres personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Crâne Rouge :** Mais je remarque que vous n'avez pas posté une photo, Winter Soldier. Vous faisait-elle trop honte ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** …

 **Crâne Rouge :** Vous osez vous moquer de nous alors que vous n'avez pas été le dernier à être ridicule.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** …

 **Crâne Rouge :** Par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouve que j'ai cette photo en ma possession.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Vous l'avez gardé ? Vieux pervers !

 **Steve Rogers :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette photo ?

 **Crâne Rouge :** Oui Soldier, dites-leur ce qu'il y a sur cette photo.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Rien du tout.

 **Tony Stark :** Bah, tu sais, niveau images compromettantes, tous les Avengers y sont passés, alors…

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** IL. N'Y. A. RIEN. DU. TOUT !

 **Tony Stark :** Si tu le dis.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Cette photo n'a jamais existé.

 **Crâne Rouge :** Si vous le prenez comme ça, je me vois dans l'obligation de la publier.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Nooooonnnnnnnn…

 **Crâne Rouge** a publié une photo.

 **Tony Stark :** Euh, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant pour Winty, on voir juste Crâne Rouge en train de heu… danser dans son bureau.

 **Crâne Rouge :** Non ! C'est la mauvaise photo !

 **Tony Stark :** Oh le nul.

 **Steve Rogers :** Même moi j'ai jamais fait ça.

 **Nick Fury :** Ça va rejoindre les dossiers du SHIELD.

 **Crâne Rouge :** Oubliez ça immédiatement ! D'ailleurs je la supprime.

 **Tony Stark :** Trop tard, j'ai demandé à Jarvis de faire une capture d'écran.

 **Crâne Rouge :** Je parlais de _cette_ photo.

 **Tony Stark :** Nan mais laisse tomber, mec. Ta crédibilité est morte là.

 **Crâne Rouge** a publié une photo.

 **Steve Rogers :** Ben c'est juste Bucky qui sort de la piscine. Rien de bien gênant.

 **Tony Stark :** Oui, à part faire baver les filles devant ses abdos.

 **Maria Hill :** Ça aussi ça rejoint les dossiers du SHIELD.

 **Crâne Rouge :** Vous remarquerez qu'il n'avait pas maillot de bain à ce moment-là.

 **Steve Rogers :** Oh, Bucky…

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Amora qui l'a fait disparaitre !

 **Steve Rogers :** Bah, ça ne se voit pas tellement.

 **Tony Stark :** Ouais, c'est pas une photo dossier. Crâne Rouge a raté son coup.

 **Crâne Rouge :** …

 **Crâne Rouge :** Je me vengerais de cet affront Soldier. Tu as ma parole.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Essayez, je m'en fous. Je suis libre et Hydra ne peut plus rien me faire.

( _Steve Rogers aime ça_ )

 **Crâne Rouge :** Et tu es aussi rayé de la liste des invités pour la prochaine garden-party.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Zut.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a créé l'événement : **Journée de congés à la plage payée par le SHIELD (super-héros seulement)**.

 **Bruce Banner :** C'est une très bonne idée. Ça va nous permettre de tous nous détendre et de profiter un peu pour une fois.

 **Steve Rogers :** Entièrement d'accord.

 **Clint Barton :** J'approuve.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Tu veux surtout en profiter pour pouvoir paresser.

 **Nick Fury :** Comment ça ''payée par le SHIELD'' ? Vous vous prenez pour qui Stark ?

 **Phil Coulson :** Je suis au regret de vous informer directeur Fury, que les super-héros ont droit à un jour de congé par an, aux frais de l'organisation responsable d'eux (en l'occurrence le SHIELD).

 **Nick Fury :** C'est une plaisanterie ?

 **Phil Coulson :** C'est dans les textes de loi.

 **Clint Barton :** Ne protestez pas, ce n'est qu _'un seul_ jour.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Super-héros seulement ? Donc je ne suis pas invitée ? Merci Tony ça fait plaisir.

 **Tony Stark :** Heu…

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** La prochaine fois, je ne t'aiderais pas à organiser ta petite fête.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais si tu peux venir. On fera une entorse au règlement.

 **Bruce Banner :** Je pense que personne ne t'en voudras s'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas des super-héros à la fête.

 **Tony Stark :** Merci mon pote.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Je suis compris dans les super-héros ?

 **Tony Stark :** Le jury délibère encore.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ok.

 **Steve Rogers :** Mais oui tu peux venir.

 **Tony Stark :** La prochaine fois demande-moi mon avis avant Capsicle.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais bon, j'aurais l'immense honneur de te voir en maillot de bain. Ça vaut bien que tu outrepasses mon autorisation pour ramener ton psychopathe de copain à la fête.

 **Steve Rogers :** En maillot de bain ?

 **Tony Stark :** Et oui. On est gêné Rogers ?

 _Steve Rogers s'est déconnecté_.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ça, ça veut dire oui.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a publié un album photo.

 **Tony Stark :** Et voilà toutes les photos de notre petit jour de congé.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Même les plus gênantes ?

 **Tony Stark :** Surtout les plus gênantes. J'en ai même prises quelques-unes dans le vestiaire…

 **Steve Rogers :** Tu n'as pas osé !

 **Clint Barton :** Je proteste, c'est pas du jeu !

 **Bruce Banner :** Tu peux s'il-te-plait ne pas publier les miennes ?

 **Tony Stark :** Paniquez pas les gars ! Je les ai prises dans le vestiaire des filles.

 **Bruce Banner :** Ah, ça change tout.

 **Clint Barton :** J'aimerais bien les voir, enfin celles de Tasha.

 **Bruce Banner :** Quel dommage que Betty n'était pas là.

 **Steve Rogers :** Ou Sharon…

 **Steve Rogers :** Enfin bref, évitons de parler de ça devant tout le monde.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Vous feriez mieux, Romanoff vient chercher Tony pour, je cite, ''lui apprendre les bonnes manières''.

 **Tony Stark :** Et m**de. Bon ben, mettez des chrysanthèmes sur ma tombe les gars.

* * *

 _Tony provoque toujours les mauvaises personnes..._

 _Et ça ne va pas s'arranger dans le numéro spécial..._

 _A la prochaine !_


	12. Numéro Spécial 2 : Civil War

_Salut tout le monde !  
_

 _En premier lieu je m'excuse sincérement du retard que j'ai pris pour ce numéro spécial. Mais il a pris plus de temps que prévu._

 _Aujourd'hui l'un des événements majeurs de l'univers Marvel :_ Civil War _!_

 _C'est à peu près l'hstoire des comics (que je n'ai pas encore tous lu soit dit en passant). Il y aura donc beaucoup de personnages absents des films, ou avec des rôles différents. Si vous avez des questions à leur sujet, n'hésitez pas._

 _J'ai bien peur que ce soit un peu moins drôle que les autres chapitres... Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Tony Stark** a créé le groupe **Mighty Avengers – Pour le** **Superhumans Restriction Act**

( _le gouvernement américain aime ça_ )

 **Steve Rogers** a créé le groupe **Secret Avengers** **– Contre le** **Superhumans Restriction Act**

( _les fans de Marvel aiment ça_ )

 **Phil Coulson :** Cette fois c'est officiel, la Civil War de Facebook est déclarée.

O0O0O

 **The Amazing Spider-Man** a rejoint le groupe **Mighty Avengers – Pour le** **Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **Tony Stark :** Yes !

 **The Amazing Spider-Man** a rejoint le groupe **Secret Avengers** **– Contre le** **Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **Steve Rogers :** Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Ben quoi ? Personne n'interdit d'être dans les deux camps. Sur Facebook du moins.

O0O0O

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** a rejoint le groupe **Secret Avengers** **– Contre le** **Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Mais c'est juste parce que Steve est mon meilleur pote.

 **Steve Rogers :** Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, d'un côté je suis content de t'avoir pour ami, de l'autre j'aimerais que tu viennes parce que tu veux te battre pour la liberté.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Dans les comics je n'étais pas là pendant la Civil War. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ils vont me caser dans le bazar dans les films, alors pour le moment je me permets de ne venir dans ton groupe que pour toi.

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est pas faux. Merci Bucky.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark :** Rhodey, tu ne veux pas rejoindre mon groupe pour me faire plaisir ?

 **James Rhodes :** Non.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais pourquoi ? Steve a bien son taré de copain qui l'a rejoint juste au nom de leur amitié ! Et depuis tout le monde aime leur page au détriment de la nôtre. S'il-te-plait…

 **James Rhodes :** Je ne vais pas rejoindre ta petite guerre sur Facebook pour tes beaux yeux, ou pire encore, pour ta popularité. Quand la vraie Civil War débutera, là oui je te rejoindrais.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais là ça n'aurait définitivement rien à voir avec mes beaux yeux.

 **Tony Stark :** Et puis je ne sais même pas si tu seras dans le film. D'ici là, tu peux te le permettre.

 **James Rhodes :** Bon d'accord, je vais y réfléchir.

 **Tony Stark :** Merci mon pote. Demande-moi n'importe quoi en échange.

 **James Rhodes :** Cesse de me demander des trucs stupides.

 **Tony Stark** pleure.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers** a publié une photo.

 **Steve Rogers :** Voici les Secret Avengers, rassemblés et prêts à en découdre avec les Mighty. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Stark ?

 **Tony Stark :** Je dis que vous allez vous faire écraser.

 **Nick Fury :** Vous prenez cette guerre un peu trop au sérieux. Attendez-donc que le film sorte pour vous battre.

 **Tony Stark :** Oh non Fury, je ne raterais pas cette superbe occasion de rétamer Rogers. Et devant tout le monde en plus.

 **Steve Rogers :** Mais tu y crois vraiment en plus. Désolé de briser tes illusions, mais celui qui va perdre c'est toi.

 **Nick Fury :** Croyez bien que cela m'ennuie de prendre sa défense, mais c'est Stark qui va gagner la Civil War. Même qu'il va devenir directeur du SHIELD.

 **Tony Stark :** Vexé que je prenne votre place ?

 **Nick Fury :** Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de diriger une agence pareille. Vous n'êtes qu'un irresponsable. On va voir combien de temps vous tiendrez avant de craquer sous la pression.

 **Steve Rogers :** Peu importe le gagnant dans les comics, _nous_ gagneront la Civil War de Facebook.

( _les Secret Avengers aiment ça_ )

 **Tony Stark :** Vraiment Rogers ? Je crois que je vais être obligé de laisser de côté toute l'amitié que j'avais pour toi. Nous serons sans pitié.

( _les Mighty Avengers aiment ça_ )

 **Clint Barton :** Je trouverais surement ça dramatique au possible si je ne voyais pas Steve et Tony assis côte à côte sur le canapé en train de glousser comme des collégiens à chaque message qu'ils postent.

 **Steve Rogers :** Mince, nous voilà pris.

 _Steve Rogers est déconnecté._

 _Tony Stark est déconnecté._

O0O0O

 **Ronin** a rejoint le groupe **Secret Avengers – Contre le Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **Steve Rogers :** Vous êtes qui ?

 **Ronin** a envoyé un message privé à **Steve Rogers :** C'est moi Hawkeye, Ronin est juste une identité d'emprunt.

 **Steve Rogers :** Si tu n'as pas le courage de rejoindre le groupe en tant que toi-même ça ne sert à rien, Clint.

 **Ronin :** Tant que je ne sais pas de quel côté est Fury je préfère être sous pseudonyme. Il serait bien capable de me réduire mon salaire.

 **Steve Rogers :** Bon d'accord.

 **Ronin :** Merci mon pote ^^

 **Steve Rogers :** Évite juste de m'appeler comme ça devant les autres, nous ne sommes pas censés nous connaitre, _Ronin_.

 **Ronin :** Ah oui c'est vrai.

O0O0O

 **Phil Coulson** a rejoint le groupe **Secret Avengers – Contre le Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **Steve Rogers :** Vous n'avez pas peur de Fury ?

 **Phil Coulson :** Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de me ranger du côté de mon idole.

 **Steve Rogers :** Personne ne va rejoindre ce groupe pour ce qu'il représente, au final…

 **Ronin :** Si moi.

 **Steve Rogers :** Vous êtes bien le seul.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Yeah, on ne peut pas le nier.

O0O0O

 **Natasha Romanoff** a rejoint le groupe **Mighty Avengers – Pour le Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **Clint Barton :** Quoi ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** C'est Fury qui m'a obligée…

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Sous prétexte que c'est comme ça dans le film.

 **Clint Barton :** Oh, ben je vais pouvoir rejoindre les Secret sans problème maintenant.

 **Clint Barton :** On se revoit à la prochaine bagarre !

 **Natasha Romanoff :** J'ai presque l'impression que ça te fait plaisir.

 **Clint Barton :** Il faut bien que je venge de la raclée que tu m'as mise dans Avengers.

O0O0O

 **Bullseye** a rejoint le groupe **Mighty Avengers – Pour le Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Ah non ! Cette fois c'est décidé, je me barre ! Si même les vilains peuvent prendre parti !

 **Tony Stark :** C'est le gouvernement qui en a décidé ainsi. Une sorte de… remise de peine, s'ils nous rejoignent.

 **Tony Stark :** Reste un peu Spidey, on va bien voir ce que ça donne.

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous qui me le demandez.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers :** Bon, on ne se connait pas tous très bien. Alors je propose que chacun parle de soi. Je ne vous demande pas de révéler vos identités (on n'est pas chez les abrutis d'en face) mais en savoir plus sur vous sera intéressant.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Et utile quand viendront les combats.

 **Steve Rogers :** Tout à fait Bucky. Qui veut commencer ?

 **Iron Fist :** Je suis un maître du Kung-Fu entrainé dans une cité mythique perdue au fin fond du Tibet.

 **Steve Rogers :** Intéressant.

 **Daredevil :** Je suis un homme aveugle qui rend la justice dans un quartier malfamé.

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est bien.

 **Susan Storm :** Je suis ici après m'être disputée à propos de cette loi avec mon mari.

 **Steve Rogers :** …

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Sans commentaire.

 **Susan Storm :** Mon frère Johnny va bientôt rejoindre le groupe lui aussi. Mais il précise bien que ce n'est pas à cause de Captain America. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il a dit, une sombre histoire d'acteurs. Et qui est ce Chris Evans ?

 **Steve Rogers :** J'étais sûr qu'on allait me la faire, celle-là.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Mon acteur est mieux ^^

 **Steve Rogers :** Il t'a renversé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Oh, ça va.

 **Daredevil :** Vous au moins vous avez un film qui tient la route.

 **T'challa – Black Panther – Roi du Wakanda :** Vous avez entendu l'ovation quand ils ont annoncé le mien ?

 **Susan Storm :** Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

 **Iron Fist :** Cette discussion a dévié très loin de son sujet d'origine…

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark :** Bon, faisons un peu connaissance.

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Je suis un photographe qui a été piqué par une araignée radioactive et qui combat les vilains à New York.

 **Tony Stark :** Je le sais déjà. Qui d'autre ?

 **Bullseye :** Hors de question que je te raconte ma vie, Stark.

 **Baron Zemo :** Pour que tu la racontes au Captain ?

 **Tony Stark :** Je suis contre lui maintenant je te rappelle.

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Il ressemble à une chaussette géante lui.

 **Baron Zemo :** PARDON ?

 **Tony Stark :** Spidey ! Pourris pas l'ambiance ! J'essaye de sympathiser !

 **Taskmaster :** Je suis du même avis que le Bouffon Vert. Il est hors de question que je raconte ma vie à quelqu'un, encore plus à toi, Stark !

 **Bullseye :** Economise notre temps (et le tien) et arrête de nous prendre pour tes nouveaux potes.

 **Tony Stark :** Sérieusement les mecs, vous êtes pas sympas. Moi non plus je vous aime pas, mais j'essaye de faire un effort.

O0O0O

 **The Vision** a rejoint le groupe **Secret Avengers – Contre le Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **Tony Stark :** Pourquoi ?

 **The Vision :** Parce que.

 **Tony Stark :** Et voilà, un autre de mes fils me brise le cœur…

O0O0O

 **Le Sorcier Suprême** a modifié son statut en ''Je me casse en Arctique jusqu'à ce que vous ayez arrêté votre guerre de gamins !''

 **Tony Stark :** Oh dommage, j'avais l'intention de te demander ton aide.

 **Steve Rogers :** Couvrez-vous bien, il fait frisquet là-bas.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Je sens qu'il va pas rentrer de sitôt.

O0O0O

 **Scarlet Witch** a envoyé un message privé à **Quicksilver :** On fait quoi ?

 **Quicksilver :** Ben moi pas grand-chose.

 **Scarlet Witch :** Non mais c'est sur Facebook, c'est pas pareil. T'es pas mort, tu peux choisir un camp.

 **Quicksilver :** Ouais. Tu vas aller où ?

 **Scarlet Witch :** Chez Cap. Il m'est sympathique. Et puis il y a Clint.

 **Quicksilver :** Je crois que je vais aller de l'autre côté, moi.

 **Scarlet Witch :** Pourquoi ?

 **Quicksilver :** Parce que peut-être que comme ça on va arrêter de me mettre en couple avec Clint ! Clint, quoi ! Il a une femme et des gosses, quoi !

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a créé l'évènement : **Premier combat de la Civil War**

 **Tony Stark :** Enfin, je dis premier, mais nous savons tous que ce sera le dernier.

 **Tony Stark :** Vous allez mourir…

 **Steve Rogers :** Il ne te manque plus que le rire maléfique et tu ressembleras aux méchants qui ont rejoints ton camp.

 **Steve Rogers :** Comment veux-tu défendre ton texte de loi si tu te comportes comme nos ennemis ?

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Maintenant qu'il le dit…

 **Tony Stark :** Tu vas pas me faire le coup de retourner ta veste maintenant, l'Araignée.

 **Steve Rogers :** Et il menace ses propres alliés en plus. Qu'est-ce que je disais…

 **Tony Stark :** Ah non, pas de coup bas, de manipulation comme ça ! On avait dit qu'on jouait ça à la régulière !

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Dis celui qui a implanté un programme dans son armure pour battre Cap…

 **Tony Stark :** Spidey !

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Ben quoi ? C'est vrai.

 **Steve Rogers :** Sérieusement Tony ? Toi qui insinue tout le temps que je suis dépassé par la technologie, t'as besoin de ça pour me battre ?

 **Tony Stark :** C'est juste un p'tit coup de pouce pour surveiller mes arrières.

 **Taskmaster :** Ouais, parce c'est pas nous qui allons le faire.

( _Bullseye, Baron Zemo et tous les autres vilains aiment ça_ )

 **Steve Rogers :** Je pense que maintenant, tous les coups sont permis.

 **Tony Stark :** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur des abrutis pareils…

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Tu veux que je te fasse la liste ?

 **Tony Stark :** Non merci, ça ira.

 **Tony Stark :** Reed ?

 **Quicksilver :** Laisse tombé il essaye de négocier avec sa femme via messages privés. Vu sa tête, la discussion à l'air houleuse. Tu le reverras pas avant un moment.

 **Steve Rogers :** Ah, c'est pour ça que Johnny se marre autant.

 **Steve Rogers :** Mais trêve de bavardages, organisons ce combat.

 **Tony Stark :** A 17 heures, à l'usine chimique de Geffen-Meyers ?

 **Tony Stark :** C'est une filiale de Stark Industries, donc on peut tout faire péter sans problème.

 **Steve Rogers :** Ça me va. Les gars (et les filles) ?

 **Scarlet Witch :** Ok.

 **Clint Barton :** Aucun problème. Je dirais juste à ma femme que je rentrerais tard.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** J'apprécie ton enthousiasme. Aucun problème pour moi, Steve.

 **Johnny Storm :** Je réponds en mon nom et celui de ma sœur, ça nous va.

 **Steve Rogers :** Parfait.

 **Tony Stark :** Bien. Et vous autres, aucune objection ?

 **Bullseye :** Si, plein.

 **Tony Stark :** Je vous emmerde, c'est moi le chef.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un message privé à **Tony Stark :** Aucun mort, et pas mal de blessés. Et toi ?

 **Tony Stark :** Idem.

 **Steve Rogers :** Bon, bah va falloir qu'on fasse un autre combat.

 **Tony Stark :** Ouais.

 **Tony Stark :** C'que c'est chiant quand même. Tu ne voudrais pas te rendre, histoire de simplifier les choses ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Et toi, tu renoncerais ?

 **Tony Stark :** Bien sûr que non.

 **Steve Rogers :** Donc tu as ta réponse.

 **Tony Stark :** On fait le prochain à la prison 42 ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Pour que tu sois en terrain favorable ? Non merci.

 **Tony Stark :** Bon, ben alors où ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Ça te dit, on se retrouve là-bas et ensuite je demande à Cape de nous téléporter ailleurs ?

 **Tony Stark :** Ouais. Mes gars vont râler, mais bon.

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est le problème d'être rassemblé par obligation et non par conviction.

 **Tony Stark :** C'est ça, à d'autres. Ne me fais pas croire que tes hommes suivent tout ce que tu dis à la lettre.

 **Steve Rogers :** C'est vrai. Mais après ils se rendent compte que j'ai raison, alors ils le font quand même. Et Bucky est là pour remettre de l'ordre dans les réunions stratégiques ^^

 **Tony Stark :** En temps normal je ferais une remarque sur le fait que tu as utilisé un smiley mais là je suis trop fatigué.

 **Tony Stark :** A la prochaine, soldat.

 **Steve Rogers :** A la prochaine, boîte de conserve.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers** a créé l'évènement **Deuxième combat de la Civil War**.

O0O0O

 **Le Sorcier Suprême** a modifié son statut en ''Quarantième jour sans s'alimenter dans le froid polaire. Les mecs, pourriez-pas vous dépêcher de la finir votre guerre civile ?''

O0O0O

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Bon, ben, je me casse.

 **Tony Stark :** Quoi ? Comme ça, d'un coup, sans préavis ?

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Ouais.

 **Tony Stark :** Et pourquoi ?

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Parce que Cap est plus sympa que toi. Et plus cool aussi.

 **Tony Stark :** … Spidey… Tu viens de me briser le cœur. Ta trahison est un coup de poignard par surprise…

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Ils ont des cookies, aussi.

 **Tony Stark :** Ok j'ai rien dit, t'es complétement idiot en fait !

 **The Amazing Spider-Man** a quitté le groupe **Mighty Avengers – Pour le Superhumans Restriction Act.**

 **Tony Stark :** Et voilà, un de moins. Et le seul qui m'appréciait un minimum.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a envoyé un message privé à **Steve Rogers :** Spidey est bien arrivé chez toi ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Poursuivi par quelques-uns de _tes_ hommes, mais oui, il va bien.

 **Tony Stark :** QUOI ? Ils ont fait ça ?

 **Tony Stark :** Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir !

 **Tony Stark :** Mais heu, au fait, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

 **Steve Rogers :** …

 **Steve Rogers :** Disons qu'ils ne sont plus en état de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

O0O0O

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts** a écrit sur le mur de **Tony Stark :** Je regarde les infos. Je sais que tu as des actions dans la société de réparation des dégâts mais enfin là c'est un peu exagéré !

 **Tony Stark :** Le combat nous a comment dire… légèrement échappé.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Sans blague…

 **Quicksilver :** Genre, son armure est connectée à Facebook…

 **Tony Stark :** Ouais. Je peux créer un album des photos du combat à mesure qu'il se déroule ! Si c'est pas génial.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Non mais je rêve… et dire que c'est ça, le représentant des super-héros au gouvernement…

 **Tony Stark :** Mais toi Pietro comment tu fais pour être sur Facebook tout en te battant ?

 **Quicksilver :** Facile, je suis tellement rapide que je peux sortir mon téléphone et discuter entre deux coups.

 **Quicksilver :** Ce qui énerve prodigieusement mon adversaire.

 **Johnny Storm :** Mais tu vas te tenir tranquille oui !

 **Clint Barton :** Et ouais, il est chiant ce gosse.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a changé son statut en ''Je me prends une raclée par Steve (la honte)''

 **The Amazing Spider-Man** a changé son statut en ''Je mets une raclée à du caoutchouc… pardon à Reed Richards.''

 **Clint Barton** a changé son statut en ''Je mets une raclée à Natasha (pour une fois)''

 **Steve Rogers** a changé son statut en ''Je mets une raclée à Tony (nananère).''

 **T'challa - Black Panther - Roi du Wakanda :** On n'était pas censé m'introduire dans ce film ? Parce que là je sers à rien.

 **Venom** a changé son statut en ''Je mets une raclée à Spider-Man (pour une fois).''

 **She-Hulk** a changé son statut en ''Je mets une raclée à… je ne sais pas qui. Cette bataille est très confuse.''

 **Hercule :** C'était moi.

 **She-Hulk :** Oh, désolée.

 **Scarlet Witch** a changé son statut en ''Pietro ? Ou est-ce que tu es ?''

 **Deadpool** a changé son statut en ''Je mange du pop-corn.''

 **Susan Storm** a changé son statut en ''J'arrête des super-vilains qui ont été engagés par le gouvernement ! On marche sur la tête.''

 **Ben Grimm** a changé son statut en ''Je ne te le fais pas dire.''

 **Quicksilver** a changé son statut en ''Ne m'attends pas pour le diner Wanda.''

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre** a changé son statut en ''Vous vous amusez bien sur Midgard ?''

 **Tony Stark** a changé son statut en ''Bon, pour m'achever c'est quand tu veux Steve.''

 **Steve Rogers :** Ben non, on a besoin de toi pour Avengers 3.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark :** Bon, ben cette guerre n'est toujours pas finie.

 **Taskmaster :** Ce serait peut-être le cas si t'étais un meilleur chef.

 **Venom :** C'est vrai. On s'est fait laminer par ta faute.

 **Bullseye :** Tu aurais dû nous laisser employer les manières létales.

 **She-Hulk :** Je suis, étonnamment, d'accord avec Taskmaster.

 **Tony Stark :** Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

 **Hank Pym :** Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort…

 **Tony Stark :** Ah non ! Après Spidey, vous ! Vous allez tous me lâcher ?

 **Hank Pym :** Et bien…

 **Venom :** Ouais.

 **She-Hulk :** On y a beaucoup réfléchi et…

 **Tony Stark :** C'est pas vrai. Reed ?

 **Quicksilver :** Toujours à négocier avec sa femme.

 **Tony Stark :** …

 **Tony Stark :** Allez tous vous faire…

 **Steve Rogers :** Langage !

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a quitté le groupe **Mighty Avengers – Pour le** **Superhumans Restriction Act.**

 **She-Hulk :** C'est pas étonnant.

 **Baron Zemo :** Bon débarras.

 **Tony** Stark a fait une demande pour entrer dans le groupe **Secret Avengers** **– Contre le** **Superhumans Restriction Act**

 **Steve Rogers :** Hein ?

 **Tony Stark :** Ils sont trop méchants dans mon groupe. J'peux venir chez toi ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Aucun problème, _shellhead_. On est toujours potes de toutes façons.

 **Tony Stark :** T'es sûr ? On s'est battus quand même.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Oh crois-moi, ça le dérange pas.

O0O0O

Le groupe **Mighty Avengers – Pour le** **Superhumans Restriction Act** a été supprimé.

Le groupe **Secret Avengers** **– Contre le** **Superhumans Restriction Act** a été supprimé.

 **Phil Coulson :** Ainsi s'achève la Civil War de Facebook. Sans vainqueur ni vaincu, comme dans les comics.

O0O0O

 **Le Sorcier Suprême :** Enfin je peux rentrer. Parce que, comprenez les pingouins et les ours polaires, ça va bien cinq minutes.

O0O0O

 **Mark Spector aka Moon Knight** a envoyé un message privé à **Steve Rogers :** Sérieusement ? Une guerre civile ?

 **Steve Rogers :** C'était l'opposition de deux visions différentes du super-héros et Tony et moi…

 **Mark Spector aka Moon Knight :** Stark et toi, Stark et toi, toute cette mascarade a débuté à cause de vos egos de pacotille !

 **Mark Spector aka Moon Knight :** Prenez une chambre et foutez-nous la paix !

* * *

La dernière réplique est vraiment prononcée par Moon Knight dans Secret Wars : Civil War (dans la version originale du moins).

Je n'ai rien contre le Hawksilver, c'était juste pour une blague, tapez pas...

Le surnom que Steve donne à Tony, _shellhead_ est intraduisible en français. Littéralement c'est ''tête de carapace'', en référence à son armure.

Si Vision ne donne aucune raison de sa présence dans le camp de Steve, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas. On ne le voit que lors de la dernière bataille, et on n'explique jamais pourquoi il s'est impliqué.

Pour ceux qui se le demanderait, Deadpool ne fait pas partie de la Civil War. De même que Thor.

En espérant que vous avez apprécié.

A la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 11

_Hello les gens !_

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Je sais il a mis du temps à sortir, mais j'avais pas trop la tête à ça (quelques petites raisons IRL que je ne vais pas expliquer ici)._

 _Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews, les favorites et les follows, et même tout simplement de continuer à lire mon gros délire._

 _Bref, au programme du jour : une inquiétude tardive, de nouveaux membres, et Bucky qui aimerait aller danser. Présence de spoilers d'_ Age of Ultron.

* * *

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre** a changé son statut en : La situation est catastrophique !

 **Bruce Banner :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Le troisième film de ma franchise va couvrir le Ragnarok ! Tout le monde va mourir !

 **Bruce Banner :** C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'inquiètes ? On le sait depuis un petit moment déjà.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Il n'y a pas Internet à Asgard, comment voulais-tu que je sois au courant ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Ouais, pas faux.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! C'est la catastrophe imminente, il faut rassembler les Avengers !

 **Bruce Banner :** Oh du calme, le film sort en 2017, on a le temps. Et puis il est quatre heures du matin à New York, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aimeront être réveillés.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Et toi ? Tu ne dors pas ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Pas facile de dormir quand on a un alter-ego monstrueux qui menace de fracasser à chaque fois qu'on fait un mauvais rêve.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Je te le concède, mon ami. Néanmoins tu dois admettre que l'arrivée du Ragnarok devrait être une préoccupation majeure.

 **Bruce Banner :** Ben, pas tellement.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Réfléchis, c'est ton frère qui doit provoquer le Ragnarok. Il est sur le trône d'Asgard, il ne va quand même pas provoquer une catastrophe qui risque de détruire son propre royaume.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** C'est vrai… mais attends, comment ça, ''sur le trône d'Asgard'' ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Tu devras donc t'en faire que quand il sera destitué. Par Odin sûrement.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Pourquoi dis-tu que mon frère règne sur Asgard ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Parce que c'est le cas. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'Odin allait te laisser partir sur Terre aussi facilement ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Bien sûr que si je le savais, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point tout de même. La question est comment tu peux le savoir toi.

 **Bruce Banner :** Ben, j'ai vu le film.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Oui, cela prend tout son sens.

 **Bruce Banner :** Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas. Marvel Studios ne peut pas te faire mourir dans Thor 3, il faut que tu sois là dans Infinity War.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** C'est vrai, mon inquiétude était stupide.

 _Thor Dieu du Tonnerre est déconnecté._

 **Bruce Banner :** Par contre, ils peuvent très bien faire mourir Loki. Ou Jane.

 **Bruce Banner :** Zut, il est déjà déconnecté.

O0O0O

 **Scarlet Witch** et **Quicksilver** ont fait une demande pour rejoindre le groupe **Avengers : The Earth's mightiest Heroes**.

 **Steve Rogers :** Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Je sais pas si on peut leur faire vraiment confiance. Ils ont été au service de Strucker et d'Ultron, quand même.

 **Clint Barton :** Wanda ça va, mais l'autre mioche, hors de question.

 **Tony Stark :** J'ai fais partie d'un groupe rempli de super-vilains, alors, je m'en fiche.

 **Bruce Banner :** Idem que Natasha, je suis méfiant.

 **Steve Rogers :** On va leur dire qu'on réfléchit, et on en parle plus tard.

O0O0O

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** , **Scarlet Witch** , **Quicksilver** sont désormais amis.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Entre gens modifiés et utilisées par Hydra, on se comprend.

O0O0O

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier** a envoyé un message privé à **Scarlet Witch :** Vous êtes libre ce soir Mademoiselle ?

 **Scarlet Witch :** Non, désolée, j'ai un Hulk a lâcher sur une ville.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** ...

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Demain soir, alors ?

 **Scarlet Witch :** Avec mon frère on s'est dit qu'on allait faire dérailler puis arrêter un train en Corée.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** ... Et le soir suivant ?

 **Scarlet Witch :** Sauver une ville sokovienne enlevée dans les airs par Ultron, pourquoi ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** ...

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Vous savez quoi ? Laissons tomber cette histoire de rendez-vous. Je crois que vous êtes un peu trop spéciale pour moi.

O0O0O

 **The Vision** et **Jarvis** sont désormais amis.

 **Clint Barton :** Genre, Jarvis a un compte Facebook.

 **Tony Stark :** Il a bien le droit non ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Tu sais Tony lui réserve une place sur la cheminée pour Noël, alors un compte, c'est rien à côté.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Je crois qu'il lui accorde plus d'attention qu'aux êtres humains.

 **Tony Stark :** Le reproche sous-jacent de cette phrase me passe largement au-dessus de la tête.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Normal, je te l'ai dit tellement de fois.

* * *

 _Je n'invente rien avec Jarvis, dans Iron Man 3, on voit accroché sur la cheminée de la villa de Tony trois chaussettes : une pour lui, une pour Pepper et une pour Jarvis. Je trouve ça adorable au possible._

 _Je ne sais pas si le 3e film Thor va parler du Ragnarok (la fin du monde dans les légendes nordiques) ou de Ragnarok (un personnage des comics). Je préfère quand même la première option._

 _Sinon, j'ai regardé les films X-Men, et suis tombée tête la première dans ce fandom (dans le Cherik, surtout... ). Du coup je me demandais si une ou deux apparitions épisodiques des X-Men dans cette fiction vous plaireraient. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	14. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _C'est déjà le douzième chapitre mine de rien. Je ne pensais pas en faire autant._

 _J'ai atteint les 100 reviews. 100 reviews. Je sais pas quoi dire..._

 _Ah si._

 _Merci._

 _Au programme aujourd'hui : un soupçon de BruTasha, on augmente le quota féminin de l'équipe et les morts n'ont nulle part où reposer._

 _Et puisque personne ne s'y est opposé, apparition des X-men (ces deux franchises ont un personnage commun, pourquoi s'en priver ?)_

* * *

 **Tony Stark :** Bruce….

 **Bruce Banner :** Oui ?

 **Tony Stark :** A quand le mariage ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Oh, arrête avec ça.

 **Tony Stark :** Oh non. Vous avez détruit mon Ultron sous prétexte que ''il va devenir méchant comme dans le film'', alors j'ai bien le droit de te demander où tu en es avec Natasha parce que ''vous êtes très mignon ensemble dans ce film''.

 **Bruce Banner :** Il ne se passe rien.

 **Tony Stark :** Ah oui ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Oui, du moins tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce que Steve voulait dire par ''de près.''

 **Tony Stark :** Ben ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Natasha a essayé de draguer Steve. Si elle était sérieuse ou pas, ça par contre il y a qu'elle qui pourra te le dire.

 **Bruce Banner :** Si ce n'est que de la drague, alors pourquoi Steve refuse obstinément de me donner les détails, hein ?

 **Tony Stark :** …

 **Tony Stark :** Oh mon dieu, si ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire…

 **Bruce Banner :** Tu comprends mon désarroi. Tu crois que si je deviens tout vert il me le dira ?

 **Tony Stark :** Sans aucun doute, oui. Mais tu vas aussi lui coller la peur de sa vie.

 **Bruce Banner :** Mouais, c'est pas très sympa. Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen d'obtenir ses renseignements…

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Tu peux me le demander directement tu sais.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers** a envoyé un message privé à **Natasha Romanoff :** C'est incroyable à quel point ils peuvent oublier qu'on peut lire ce qu'ils écrivent.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

 **Steve Rogers :** A ce propos, on devrait arrêter notre petit jeu.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Pourquoi ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Parce que je veux bien t'aider à rendre Bruce jaloux en échange du coup que tu m'organise avec Sharon mais s'il passe en zone verte ne compte plus sur moi. J'ai à peine trente ans, j'ai survécu à une expérience de super-soldat, à Hydra, à 70 ans dans la glace et à l'humour de Tony, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant.

O0O0O

 **Scarlet Witch** a rejoint le groupe **Avengers : The Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **Janet the Wasp :** Bienvenue.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Un peu plus de présence féminine dans l'équipe, ça fait plaisir.

 **Scarlet Witch :** Sans rancune, Natasha ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Mais non, c'est du passé tout ça.

 **Scarlet Witch :** Merci, j'avais un peu peur de me faire rejeter à cause de notre confrontation passée.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas la rancune facile.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Par contre, je pense qu'il faudra que tu présentes des excuses à Bruce. Je crois que lui t'en veux encore.

 **Scarlet Witch :** Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Et fait très attention, il est assez… irritable… en ce qui concerne Johannesburg.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Il pourrait bien s'énerver…

 **Scarlet Witch :** O_O

 _Scarlet Witch s'est déconnectée_.

O0O0O

 **Bruce Banner** a écrit sur le mur de **Natasha Romanoff :** Tu veux bien arrêter de me faire passer pour un monstre, dis ?

 **Clint Barton :** Ouais, après c'est moi qui doit ramasser la gamine à la petite cuillère.

 **Bruce Banner :** Parce que si c'est de la jalousie Nat, elle est très mal placée !

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Mais euh, n'importe quoi !

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark :** Et sinon, tu comptes squatter le QG encore longtemps ?

 **Quicksilver :** Ouais. Le jacuzzi et la salle de cinéma sont plutôt cool.

 **Steve Rogers :** Un jacuzzi ? Tony, on s'était mis d'accord : pas de gadgets dispensables !

 **Tony Stark :** Mais c'est indispensable le jacuzzi !

( _Quicksilver aime ça_ )

 **Tony Stark :** Merci Pietro mais ça ne change rien. Tu peux rester ici un moment, mais trouve toi un autre endroit où dormir. C'est pas un hôtel ici !

 **Quicksilver :** Bon, bon OK. Steve, je peux squatter ton appart' ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Désolé, il y a déjà Bucky.

 **Quicksilver :** Clint ? Natasha ? Bruce ?

 **Clint Barton :** Il y a assez de monde chez moi.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Toutes les adresses de mes planques ont été diffusées sur Internet, alors je squatte le QG moi aussi.

 **Bruce Banner :** Moi aussi je squatte.

 **Quicksilver :** Alors eux ils ont le droit et pas moi ?

 **Tony Stark :** C'est pas pareil, eux ce sont des Avengers !

 **Quicksilver :** Mais m**de, je suis mort, laissez-moi me reposer en paix !

 **Tony Stark :** Tu peux (te) reposer en paix.

 **Quicksilver :** Merci.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais tu fais ça ailleurs.

 **Quicksilver :** Vous êtes tous méchant avec moi !

 **Steve Rogers :** Ne nous mets pas dans le même panier que Tony, s'il-te-plait.

 **Quicksilver :** Puisque c'est comme ça, j'appelle Papa.

 **Tony Stark :** Hein ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Ton père ?

 **Quicksilver :** Il arrive d'une minute à l'autre.

 **Tony Stark :** Euh, si tu veux que les agents du SHIELD le laissent passer à l'entrée…

 **Quicksilver :** Pas besoin.

 **Jarvis :** Monsieur, les capteurs indiquent un puissant champ magnétique au-dessus du QG.

 **Steve Rogers :** Je rêve ou quelqu'un est en train d'arracher la porte du garage ?

 **Quicksilver :** Salut Papa !

 **Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr :** Presse-toi un peu mon fils, j'ai une partie d'échecs avec Charles sur le feu.

 **Quicksilver :** J'arrive !

 **Tony Stark :** …

 **Steve Rogers :** …

 **Clint Barton :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

 **Tony Stark :** Oublions ça, OK ?

 **Clint Barton :** Ouais… ça vaut mieux.

O0O0O

 **Scarlet Witch :** Ben ça, Pietro et Papa sont partis sans me dire au revoir.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a écrit sur le mur de **Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr** : A qui j'envoie la facture pour la porte ?

 **Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr :** En tant que leader d'un groupe de super-vilain, je ne peux pas vous laisser d'adresse.

 **Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr :** Donc démerdez-vous.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais mon assurance ne couvre pas les conséquences des crossovers entre franchises de films.

 **Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr :** Raison de plus, si nous ne faisons pas partie de la même franchise, comment voulez-vous que je vous rembourse ?

 **Tony Stark :** Oui c'est vrai. Mais si c'est le cas, comment peut-on se parler ?

 **Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr :** Heu...

 **Tony Stark :** C'était juste un argument bidon pour pas me rembourser, hein ?

 **Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr :** Et bien...

 **Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr :** Je dois y aller, j'ai une attaque à mener sur Liberty Island !

 _Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr est déconnecté_.

 **Professeur Charles F. Xavier :** Laissez tomber, pour faire l'intéressant avec ses pouvoirs il est toujours là mais quand il s'agit de faire face aux conséquences il y a plus personne.

* * *

 _Pour ceux et celles qui l'ignorent, Magneto est bien le père de Quicksilver et Scarlet Witch dans les comics. La blague a ce sujet dans_ Days of Future Past _m'a fait exploser de rire (nan mais il a rien capté... genre rien du tout.)_

 _Estime-toi chanceux Tony, vu son sens de la mesure il aurait pu soulever le QG entier pour récupérer Pietro._

 _J'aimerais tellement un crossover X-men et Avengers..._

 _Mais laissons de côté ces rêves cinématographiques... A la prochaine !_


	15. Chapter 13

_Salut les gens !_

 _Ça_ _fait un bout de temps, pas vrai ? (oui, je sais, je suis très en retard)_

 _Au programme : le Nouv_ _el An et beaucoup de bruit pour rien._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Tony Stark** a créé l'événement : **''Soirée du Nouvel An à la Tour Stark''**

 **Steve Rogers :** Ça c'est une bonne idée.

 **Janet the Wasp :** Oui, une petite fête tous ensemble

 **Tony Stark :** Je précise que cette fête n'est ouverte qu'aux gentils…

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Misère, je voulais inviter mon frère.

 **Clint Barton :** Je m'oppose fermement à cette idée.

 **Tony Stark :** …et aux vivants.

 **Quicksilver** pleure.

 **Clint Barton :** Je m'oppose fermement à cette idée aussi.

 **Quicksilver :** Merci vieux mais c'est pas bien grave, je passerais la soirée avec Papounet et la Confrérie.

 **Erik ''Magneto'' Lehnsherr :** Si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler comme ça en public… Pour un super-vilain, ça fait pas très sérieux.

( _Professeur Charles F. Xavier aime ça_ )

 **Erik ''Magneto'' Lehnsherr :** Oh toi, n'en rajoute pas.

 **Steve Rogers :** Et tu fais cette soirée quand ?

 **Tony Stark :** Ben, ce soir, au Nouvel An.

 **Steve Rogers :** Besoin d'une tenue formelle ?

 **Tony Stark :** Non, pas besoin, on est entre nous.

 **Steve Rogers :** Tant mieux, parce que j'ai rien à me mettre.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Vraiment ?

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Ça peut toujours s'arranger.

 **Tony Stark :** Oh non Steve pourquoi t'as dit ça…

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi les filles sont en train de kidnapper Steve ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Et pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça normal ?

 **Tony Stark :** Janet et Pepper l'emmènent à un après-midi shopping.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ah, aucun problème alors.

 **Steve Rogers :** Bucky, sauve-moi !

 **Tony Stark :** En plus ce sera sûrement à mes frais. Entre ça et cette porte de garage, je vous jure…

 **Bruce Banner :** Je ne pense pas que tu sois le plus à plaindre.

O0O0O

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts** a écrit sur le mur de **Natasha Romanoff** : C'est vous qui avez entrainé Steve aux disparitions ninjas ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Pourquoi ?

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Il nous a faussé compagnie à la troisième boutique.

 **Janet The Wasp :** En même temps, je peux le comprendre, les vestes étaient affreuses.

 **Hank Pym :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Tu es sorti de ton labo ?

 **Hank Pym :** Oui.

 **Janet The Wasp :** YOUPIIIIII !

 **Hank Pym :** …

 **Hank Pym :** C'est pas _si_ exceptionnel que ça.

 **Hank Pym :** Non ?

 **Janet The Wasp :** Ben, heu…

 **Janet The Wasp :** Comment le dire poliment…

 **Hank Pym :** Ok j'ai compris.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… ou plutôt laisser entendre.

 **Janet The Wasp :** C'est juste que… on passe plus beaucoup de temps ensemble et…

 **Scott Lang :** En gros, elle trouve que tu sors pas assez, elle n'aime pas ça mais elle ose pas te le dire.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Mais pas du tout !

 **Janet The Wasp :** Ne l'écoutes pas Hank !

 _Hank Pym est déconnecté_.

 **Janet The Wasp :** T'es content de toi ? Il va encore déprimer ! Et quand il déprime il reste _encore plus_ dans son labo !

O0O0O

 **Hank Pym** a changé son statut en '' _Enfermé dans le labo pour cause de dépression_ ''.

 **Janet The Wasp :** Misère de misère.

 **Tony Stark :** Reed ! Bruce ! Rassemblez le bataillon de soutien moral des Sciences Bros ! On va avoir du pain sur la planche !

O0O0O

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Steve est bien arrivé à la Tour ?

 **Clint Barton :** Heu… non.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Ça fait déjà une heure.

 **Clint Barton :** C'est bizarre.

 **Bruce Banner :** C'est même inquiétant.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Je te le fais pas dire, avec son habitude de foncer tête baissée dans n'importe quelle situation…

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ah ! Si ça se trouve il s'est fait kidnapper par un super-vilain !

 **Clint Barton :** Misère…

 **Bruce Banner :** Mais qui ?

 **Clint Barton :** Je sais pas moi… Loki ?

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Ne sois pas ridicule, si je l'avais capturé, je m'en serais déjà vanté.

 **Clint Barton :** Pas faux. Ultron ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Vision l'a définitivement détruit donc… nope.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Hydra aurait posté tout un tas de photos d'eux en train de le torturer, donc pas eux non plus.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Crossbones ?

 **Crossbones :** Nope, et c'est bien dommage (pour moi, évidement).

 **Clint Barton :** Si ça se trouve, il ne s'est pas fait kidnapper, et il est juste aller manger un coup avec Sam.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Et il m'aurait pas invité ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** :'-(

 **Sam Wilson :** Non, il n'est pas avec moi.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Au Smithsonian ?

 **Jarvis :** Les caméras de sécurité que j'ai piraté indiquent qu'il ne s'y est pas rendu ces dernières 24 heures, monsieur Barnes.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Il balance comme ça sur un site public qu'il fait du hacking et personne ne lui dit rien.

 **Bruce Banner :** J'ai une idée ! Il est peut-être allé voir Peggy.

 **Peggy Carter :** Nope.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Hein ?

 **Bruce Banner :** Le cimetière militaire peut-être ?

 **Clint Barton :** Il aurait pris sa moto. Elle est encore dans le garage.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué…

 **Clint Barton :** Fury a sûrement placé un truc sur lui pour le localiser. Fury ?

 **Nick Fury :** Romanoff lui a montré comment se débarrasser des puces GPS donc je n'ai plus rien sur lui. Romanoff ?

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Les gars ?

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Il s'est servi de ce que je lui aie appris pour se débarrasser de mes puces GPS.

 **Bruce Banner :** Il est peut-être parti s'acheter quelque chose.

 **Tony Stark :** Etant donné que je paye pour tout dans cette Tour, ça semble peu probable.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute, dites ?

 **Clint Barton :** Barnes, on n'a pas le temps, c'est sérieux là.

 **Nick Fury :** Je pense qu'il ne faut pas écarter la piste du kidnapping. Je mets tous mes agents sur le coup.

 **Tony Stark :** Et moi je vais infiltrer les bases de données de nos ennemis.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ok, je laisse tomber, je vais aller le chercher manuellement.

O0O0O

 **Steve Rogers :** Pourquoi la Tour est en état d'alerte ?

 **Tony Stark :** Steve ! Où-est-ce que tu étais ?

 **Sam Wilson :** On a cru que tu t'étais fait kidnapper !

 **Clint Barton :** On t'a cherché partout !

 **Steve Rogers :** Ben, j'étais dans mon appartement.

 **Clint Barton :** …

 **Steve Rogers :** Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas regardez.

 **Steve Rogers :** Vu comment Bucky ricane à côté de moi, non, vous n'y avez même pas pensé.

 **Sam Wilson :** Ben…

 **Tony Stark :** Tu te rends compte Capsicle, qu'on s'est inquiété pour toi ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Je t'ai envoyé un SMS.

 **Tony Stark :** Hein ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Je t'ai envoyé un SMS, quand je suis parti de la séance shopping, pour te dire que je rentrais chez moi.

 **Tony Stark :** Heu…

 **Steve Rogers :** Ne me dis pas que toi, le grand génie technologique, avec tous les moyens de communication que tu as à ta disposition, tu n'as pas regardé ton téléphone ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Je n'en croie pas mes yeux.

* * *

 _Et ouais Tony, la solution la plus simple est parfois la meilleure._

 _Je pensais refaire un numéro spécial, dans un ou deux chapitres, mais je n'ai pas de sujet. Des suggestions ?_

 _A la prochaine !_


	16. Chapter 14

_Bonjour chers lecteurs._

 _Cette fanfiction revient d'entre les morts !_

 _Je l'avais complètement laissé tomber, parce que, entre autres, j'avais plus d'idées et des soucis IRL. Mais j'ai eu de nouveau de la motivation en regardant_ The Amazing Spider-Man _, alors me revoilà._

 _Le premier sketch est la suite directe du premier du dernier chapitre (oui je sais, c'est compliqué) et il date d'il y a un an. Les autres sont plus récents._

 _Je n'ai pas énormément de sketchs d'avance, donc il vous faudra peut-être attendre un peu pour avoir la suite, mais soyez certains que je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic._

 _Un grand merci pour toutes les review, follow et autre favoris que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent._

 _Au programme aujourd'hui : un lendemain de soirée difficile, du poker, les droits d'adaptation et une petite référence aux comics (et à Amazing Spider-Man 2)._

* * *

 **Jarvis** a publié un album photo.

 **Jarvis :** Comme vous l'avez demandé Monsieur, voici les photos de votre soirée du Nouvel An.

 **Tony Stark :** Merci Jarvis !

 **Tony Stark :** T'aurais pu faire le tri Jarvis.

 **Clint Barton :** Et nous priver de ces magnifiques images de toi bourré dansant sur la table ? Non, crois-moi, Jarvis a bien fait.

 **Jarvis :** Merci monsieur Barton.

 **Tony Stark :** Traitre.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Toi ? Bourré ? Je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu faisais semblant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Tony Stark :** Non, j'ai pris de l'alcool ase.

 **Virginia (Pepper) Potts :** Thor, qu'avions-nous dit à propos des boissons exotiques ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Ce n'était qu'une toute petite flasque…

 **James Rhodes :** Chanceux, il a juste dansé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu bourré on a détruit sa villa.

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ouais on sait. Il a eu un moment de lucidité et il s'est mis à pleurnicher.

 **Tony Stark :** Hé tu as pleurniché avec moi !

 **Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier :** Ouais. C'était cool.

 **Tony Stark :** Hein ?

 **Steve Rogers :** Laisse tomber il n'est pas encore remis de sa cuite et il dit n'importe quoi.

 **Bruce Banner :** Vous devriez l'empêcher d'aller sur Facebook, il risque de poster des choses qu'il va regretter plus tard.

 **Sam Wilson :** Scott a essayé de l'éloigner de l'ordinateur.

 **Scott Lang :** Et ça fait super mal !

 **Bruce Banner :** Où est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ?

 **Scott Lang :** Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

 **Scarlet Witch :** Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose qu'il puisse poster qui soit plus gênant que ces photos…

 **Steve Rogers :** Hélas…

 **Clint Barton :** A sa place j'aurai tellement honte.

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Il n'est pas le seul à s'être rendu ridicule.

 **Quicksilver :** Ah ça oui, vous vous êtes bien amusé. Je regrette de pas avoir été là.

 **Scarlet Witch :** Comment c'est passé ta soirée frangin ?

 **Quicksilver :** Encore pire que la vôtre, mais j'ai pas le droit de montrer les photos.

 **Erik ''Magneto'' Lehnsherr :** J'y compte bien.

 **Mystique :** Oui, certaines étaient… embarrassantes.

 **Professeur Charles F. Xavier :** Je ne te le fais pas dire.

 **Mystique :** Hein ? D'où tu es au courant ?

 **Quicksilver :** Ben j'avais pas le droit de les publier sur Facebook, mais je les aie vendues aux X-Men.

 **Erik ''Magneto'' Lehnsherr :** Tu as fait quoi ?

 **Quicksilver :** Vous n'avez pas idée du prix qu'ils étaient prêt à y mettre.

 **Mystique :** Tu as intérêt à fuir… très loin…

 **Pyro :** Ouais, fils du patron ou pas, ça va barder pour toi.

 **Quicksilver :** Et voilà que je me fais encore chasser…

 **Clint Barton :** Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de tes aînés.

 **Quicksilver :** Ça t'amuse, hein ?

 **Clint Barton :** Ma fierté a été réduite à néant à cause des photos de la fête, alors je cherche du réconfort là où je peux.

 **Quicksilver :** Sadique.

O0O0O

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges** a changé son statut en '' _En train de jouer la conquête de la Terre au poker avec Thanos_ ''

 **Steve Rogers :** Pardon ?

 **Tony Stark :** Sérieux ?

 **Clint Barton :** C'est le dieu des mensonges. Il nous fait surement marcher.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Hélas…

 **Natasha Romanoff :** Ne me dis pas qu'il est vraiment en train de jouer la Terre au poker ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Si.

 **Tony Stark :** Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

 **Natasha Romanoff :** C'est surtout que, peu importe qui gagne, on aura une invasion sur les bras.

 **Steve Rogers :** Il faut qu'on se prépare !

 **Bruce Banner :** Essayons de relativiser. Mieux vaut Loki que Thanos. Thor, ton frère est doué au poker ?

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** …

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Mieux vaut préparer les défenses de Midgard.

O0O0O

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Malgré votre manque de foi en ma personne, j'ai gagné la partie.

 **Thor Dieu du Tonnerre :** Tu as triché, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Pour qui me prends-tu ?

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Évidemment que j'ai triché.

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Thanos aussi d'ailleurs.

 **Bruce Banner :** Donc tu as le monopole de la conquête terrestre ?

 **Loki Dieu des Mensonges :** Pour une durée indéterminée, et peut-être même davantage.

 **Bruce Banner :** Tant mieux, l'Autre avait encore envie de jouer à ''aplatir Loki par terre''.

 _Loki Dieu des Mensonges s'est déconnecté_.

 **Bruce Banner :** Ah, on fait moins le malin d'un coup.

O0O0O

 **Tony Stark** a créé le groupe **Marvel Cinematic Universe**

 **Tony Stark :** On commence à être tellement nombreux, mieux vaut faire un groupe global.

 **Tony Stark :** Voici donc le groupe qui rassemblera les super-héros Marvel.

( _les Avengers, les fans de Marvel, les agents du SHIELD et 1067 autres personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Tony Stark :** Sauf les X-Mens…

 **Professeur Charles F. Xavier :** Je proteste ! Nous sauvons le monde au moins aussi souvent que vous !

 **Tony Stark :** Et les 4 Fantastiques.

 **Reed Richards :** Trahis par un de mes Science Bro…

 **Deadpool :** Je peux venir ?

 **Tony Stark :** Non.

 **Deadpool :** Steuplait ! Chez moi y a que des mutants bizarres qui font du drama ! Je veux des aventures déjantées moi aussi !

 **Tony Stark :** On ne fait pas dans le PEGI 18, désolé.

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Et moi, je peux venir ?

 **Tony Stark :** Eh bien…

 **Tony Stark :** Ça dépend de la version…

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** La version ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

 **Deadpool :** Ouais, t'es Maguire, Garfield ou Holland ?

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Wade, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

 **Deadpool :** Ah, les franchises quel beau merdier…

 **Steve Rogers :** Langage !

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Ok… je vais redemander plus tard… quand vous aurez réglé cette histoire de… version…

O0O0O

 **The Amazing Spider-Man** est en couple avec **Gwen Stacy**

 **Steve Rogers :** Félicitations petit.

 **Tante May :** Vous êtes adorables tous les deux.

 **The Amazing Spider-Man :** Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

( _Gwen Stacy aime ça_ )

 **Norman Osborn / Le Bouffon Vert :** Profite bien de ton petit bonheur, Parker. Plus haut est l'espoir plus dure sera la… chute.

( _Harry Osborn aime ça_ )

* * *

 _Ça_ _fait du bien d'être de retour dans le fandom..._

 _Allez, à la prochaine !_


End file.
